La caja de los recuerdos
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Después de un accidente al ver ella trasgredidos todos sus límites decide borrarse para siempre del mundo mágico, sin saber que alguien va a tener que rescatarla de su nueva vida y hacerle partir todo desde cero. [R&Hr, post HBP]
1. Prólogo

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**La caja de los recuerdos  
****Prólogo**

La mañana del 22 de Octubre de 1997 Hermione Granger se despertó enojadísima. Había vuelto a tener extraños sueños con hadas, serpientes y magia. Ya se estaba hartando de ellos, ahora que era oficialmente adulta... ¿por qué no podía soñar cosas más normales, o más bien con gente normal, común y corriente? 

Probablemente era la cantidad de café que consumía por las noches, ahora que en la escuela le pasaban mucha más materia que a sus demás compañeros; después de haber salido de un coma profundo que duró los últimos seis años de su vida, tenía la obligación de alcanzarlos en clase para poder entrar a la Universidad antes de los 23 años.

Se desprendió de sus sábanas con rayas, se colocó las pantuflas y miró su reloj. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, una buena hora para comenzar el día. Atravesó la habitación decorada en tonos pasteles y entró a su baño privado para ducharse y más tarde ponerse su uniforme: una blusa manga corta blanca con franjas azules en los bordes y el cuello, una falda tableada azul oscuro, calcetines azules hasta las rodillas y zapatos negro brillante. Se cepilló el pelo y perfumó, todo esto antes de bajar a tomar desayuno con sus padres. Por las ventanas de la cocina notó que ya había salido el sol.

-Parece que estará bueno el día... –comentó su mamá, sirviéndose una tostada con mantequilla.

-Veinte grados Celsius dice el diario –mencionó su papá, levantando la cabeza sobre el papel-. ¿Te voy a dejar a la escuela, hija?

-Gracias papá, pero me voy caminando. ¿Así disfruto el hermoso día, no?

-Sí, hija.

Terminó sus tostadas y su jugo de naranja natural. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de sus padres, tomó su mochila del armario y salió de su casa, saludando de paso al jardinero. Del condominio a su escuela no habían más de cinco cuadras, por lo que no se demoró. Como siempre, fue la primera en llegar después del portero. La escuela era un gran edificio antiguo y remodelado que cada día de siete treinta a cinco de la tarde albergaba a 1200 estudiantes que conformaban parte de los aspirantes a la elite juvenil londinense.

Hermione se sentó en su banco, junto a la ventana en la primera fila, para no perderse ni un detalle de lo que en unos cuantos minutos diría el profesor, así que por mientras comenzó a revisar sus apuntes del día anterior.

-Buen día, Hermione –saludó una muchacha alta, rubia y de ojos café claro.

-Hola, Kaitlin. Hola Max –saludó también al gemelo de la chica, que era muy parecido físicamente menos por el cabello castaño y corto y el estilo desordenado en el que llevaba su uniforme.

-¿Tienes lo de matemáticas del jueves?

-Sí, espera. Deja buscar...

Su día era siempre más o menos así: seis horas de clase con intervalos de diez minutos entre cada dos asignaturas, almuerzo en el casino de la escuela, dos o cuatro horas más de clase y regreso a casa. Estudiar, tomar un té, seguir estudiando con su profesor particular e irse a la cama para leer algo y luego dormirse.

Claro que ese día no sería como siempre. En la segunda hora de la tarde le entregaron su primera calificación oficial del año, la nota más alta por supuesto, y a la hora de salida, con el sol aún brillando en lo alto, no se percató que camino a casa un joven pelirrojo la venía siguiendo 30 pasos más atrás.

**Continuará...**

_La idea original del fic salió después de ver "Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos" (excelente película, muy recomendada). La verdad con la trama de la película no tiene absolutamente nada que ver pero sí con el tema que trata. En los próximos capítulos lo irán descubriendo :) **¡Reviews!**_


	2. El hecho que desencadenó todo

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**La caja de los recuerdos  
Capítulo 1: El hecho que desencadenó todo**

Si hasta en ese extraño uniforme muggle se veía preciosa, era el pensamiento de Ronald Weasley cuando apenas faltaban diez pasos para que Hermione entrara a su condominio. En el camino se había dado la vuelta preocupada al menos dos veces, pero había ignorado a Ron como si no fuera él a quién buscaba. El pelirrojo la observó saludar al guardia, traspasar las rejas e ir derechito a su enorme casa de fachada blanca y bello jardín plagado de todos los colores de tulipanes existentes. 

Al abrir Hermione la puerta de su hogar, Ron se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hacia otro lado. Hacia cualquier lado. Todavía no había podido reunir el valor suficiente para acercársele y decirle: "Hola, soy Ron, tu amigo mago que te ama desesperadamente. ¿Me recuerdas?" O algo parecido. Más sutil, menos directo. Fue en medio de un parque donde se desapareció y reapareció en Grimmauld Place 12 para bajar a la cocina y engullirse un sándwich triple queso, triple carne, lechuga y tomate, aunque nada le llenara ni le volvería a llenar.

-Volviste temprano hoy –le dijo Tonks, alcanzándole un vaso con gaseosa de calabaza (su último resultado en el ya inútil intento de hacer mermelada) y sentándose a su lado para comer otro sándwich.

-Ella fue directo a su casa, no se quedó conversando con la rubia.

-¿Tampoco compró papas fritas en el kiosco?

-No, tampoco...

Aparte de Harry, Tonks era la única "adulta" al tanto de los paseos vespertinos del varón menor de los Weasley, y eso que sólo se había enterado por casualidad, al verlo llegar un día con los brazos rojos y algo hinchados producto de una alergia a las flores del árbol muggle en el que había estado sentado por tres horas mientras esperaba que Hermione saliera de la escuela.

-¿_Teh jenhtes tretahradoh_? –le preguntó Tonks después de mascar un gran pedazo.

-¿Cómo?

Tonks tragó, se secó con una servilleta y repitió:

-¿Te sientes preparado?

-No, todavía no –respondió él, sonriendo vagamente, como cada día desde que había empezado su propia misión, esa que tenía un título tan utópico como su propósito: recuperar a Hermione.

Pues aún recordaba con perfecta claridad el día en que supo que la había perdido.

Sucedió así: poco después del entierro de Dumbledore, un par de semanas tal vez, Harry había averiguado el lugar exacto donde se encontraba uno de los Horcruxes gracias a un sueño muy revelador; la copa de Hufflepuff. Era en las ruinas de ya inexistente orfanato donde Voldemort o Tom Riddle había pasado su infancia, el mismo edificio que misteriosamente se quemó años después de la salida del _Lord_ de Hogwarts. Claro que el día que habían elegido para ir a buscarlo ocurrió un accidente. Algo imprevisto. Hermione había encontrado a Crookshanks con signos de sacrificio en el garaje de su casa, y en la pared escrito con sangre del mismo gato: _la siguiente serás tú, sangre sucia. _Era una advertencia. Significaba retírate ahora del juego. Y Hermione se puso nerviosa, pero ni por su gato ni por toda su familia se rendiría en el propósito de ayudar a Harry a devastar a Voldemort.

Así fue que esa misma noche se presentó con Harry y Ron –aunque éstos no se lo esperaban- para destruir aquel objeto maligno. En el segundo piso, tras avanzar entre los escombros y reducir otros, habían encontrado la habitación que Tom había utilizado en su niñez. Y en el desvencijado armario que a pesar del incendio aún se mantenía en pie, supusieron que se hallaba tal copa. Harry y sus amigos utilizaron variedad de hechizos durante lo que parecieron horas para abrir el armario sin resultado alguno, ni lanzarle vigas de metal lograron un efecto: parecían rebotar en él, y cuando afuera ya había oscurecido y debían utilizar sus varitas para alumbrarse, Harry dio con la solución: sangre. Con un clavo que quitó de una de las maderas se picoteó el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda hasta que chorreara lo que él consideró suficiente para escribir en la pared "_ábrete"_ y que la puerta se hiciera trizas, botándola al suelo.

Ahí estaba el Horcrux, escondido bajo un pañuelo negro que Hermione quiso levantar pero Ron se lo impidió y lo hizo él, provocando que apenas al levantar la fina seda el brazo completo se le paralizara y empezara a ponerse violáceo, como si hubiese pasado horas congelado; el color luego de subir hasta el hombro siguió por el cuello y le bajó por el torso, como una maldición. Y es que era tan obvio que algo así sucedería… De lo siguiente no recordaba nada, sólo se pudo armar la historia con todos los relatos posteriores. Que él había caído como muerto, mientras Hermione mediante un hechizo protector lo tomó y se lo guardó en el bolso y luego lanzó de esas chispas especiales a San Mungo que sólo los magos de esa institución podían ver y recibir. Que Harry sólo tenía una contusión y había salido al día siguiente, pero Ron fue un muerto extrañamente vivo en una cama de San Mungo durante un mes. Que Hermione se sentía demasiado culpable por lo sucedido, que le creyó al sanador cuando dijo que Ron no despertaría más y que al par de días se había borrado del mundo mágico para siempre, haciendo borrar su nombre de cualquier registro, su foto de cualquier archivo, y su vida reacomodada a un accidente muggle común, borrando al paso la memoria de sus padres y la suya propia.

Cuando Ron hubo despertado –y esto lo recordaba- lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ella y sólo recibió negaciones de todos. Harry fue el único con ánimos de contarle lo sucedido en ese momento y hasta ahí había llegado.

-Tu madre envió una lechuza preguntando por qué no fuiste a dormir anoche –le avisó Tonks, ahora levantando los platos _a lo muggle_.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Que te habías quedado aquí, pero óyeme Ron –su tono era de advertencia-, no te podemos estar cubriendo siempre. Tú elegiste unirte a la Orden y tienes que cumplir…

-Sí… ¿No quiero sermones, vale? Ya tengo suficiente en casa.

-Quizás deberías decirle de una vez…

-No –fue rotundo.

Tonks no dijo nada más, pues se preocupó del plato que acababa de quebrar. La chimenea se iluminó en verde dos segundos y apareció Harry, quitándose su capa de viaje.

-Sigue con ellos –le dijo inmediatamente a Tonks. Ésta asintió con la cabeza y volvió a los platos, a la vez que Harry se percataba de la presencia de su mejor amigo-. ¡Ron, no esperaba verte por aquí hasta el viernes! –exclamó, yendo hacia el plato con sándwiches sobre la mesa y tomando uno se sentó frente al pelirrojo, quién susurró:

-Estoy de visita –con voz monótona.

-¿Aún no te aburres? –Era la típica pregunta de Harry.

-Nunca podría aburrirme…

-Aunque sea un caso perdido –Le dio un tarascón a su sándwich.

Ron lo miró con desdén unos segundos antes de seguir comiendo.

-¿Gaseosa, Harry? –le ofreció Tonks al hartarse de la vajilla después de quebrar un segundo plato y dejarla donde mismo.

-Gracias –tomó el vaso y miró a Ron, serio-. Llevas casi dos meses y… ¿has logrado algo? No. No más que perder el tiempo.

-Tú mismo decías que la esperanza es lo último que muere.

-Y es también lo único que te queda. ¡Mírate! Es algo patético todo esto… -Volvió a llenarse la boca.

Ron se quedó callado. No sacaba nada con continuar contra argumentando. Él sabía que por más que alegara Harry, su Tonks o cualquiera, no podría desistir en su intento de hacer regresar a Hermione a sus vidas. Le molestaba que a Harry no le importase tanto aquel propósito, pero lo entendía. Aquí él, y sólo él, era el enamorado a un recuerdo.

-Necesito que el viernes me acompañes durante toda la mañana y tarde a Pequeño Hangleton. Tengo grandes presentimientos respecto a ese pueblo y las historias que alberga –le anunció Harry apenas acabó de tragar su último bocado-. No quiero excusas.

-Vale… -Ron se levantó, se limpió con una servilleta y por último dijo: -Aquí estaré –antes de desaparecer y viajar al patio de su propia casa.

Antes de que pudiera tocar, Ginny abrió la puerta sin mirarlo sosteniendo una bolsa con maíz y diciendo hacia dentro de la casa:

-…se me ocurre, especialmente si tiene otras cosas que ha… ¡Ron! –Abrió mucho los ojos y se puso la mano en el corazón-. ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

-Lo siento… -respondió inexpresivamente.

-Voy a alimentar a los pollos… -Lo dejó pasar y se fue por el sendero marcado en la hierba hasta el cobertizo.

-¡Ronald, hijo mío, dónde andabas! Me tenías tan preocupada… -Molly lo atrapó en un abrazo del que no pudo zafarse-. Aunque les he dicho a todos que no te encarguen nada muy difícil, todo es tan peligroso estos días…

-Nadie me encargó nada, mamá –explicó, sofocado.

-¡Con mayor razón! Ay, hijito… -lo soltó-. Entra, te prepararé una exquisita y reconfortante sopa.

-No te preocupes, ya comí en el cuartel.

-¿Los sándwiches de carne y queso de Nymphadora? –le preguntó con escepticismo. Ron se encogió de hombros-. ¿Seguro que no quieres…?

-No mamá, gracias. Me voy a mi habitación…

Fue hacia las escaleras y subió uno a uno los escalones hasta dar con la última habitación: la suya. Aquella que había disminuido considerablemente la cantidad de posters naranjos mágicos siendo reemplazados por mapas, dibujos a grafito y extraños gráficos, pergaminos y fotocopias en papel muggle con las fotos de los 10 mortífagos más buscados, que se actualizaban automáticamente. Allí tenía también aparte de su cama, un pequeño escritorio con dos velas a medio consumir y decenas de mapas más, todo proporcionado por la Orden para su desempeño, aunque eso no fuere lo que a él más le preocupara.

Con un simple Alohomora abrió su armario, en el que separó hacia los costados las pocas prendas colgadas, se agachó y quitó cinco cajas repletas de basura del suelo, hizo sus botas a un lado y sacó con cuidado una caja blanca de tamaño mediano que tanto en la tapa como en una de las caras llevaba escrito en color negro _H. J. Granger_ y un código de ocho dígitos sin importancia. La tapa estaba sellada con cinta adhesiva y además un hechizo que un mago o bruja común no habría de saber, pero un sanador de San Mungo sería experto en él. Ron conocía ese hechizo, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a realizarlo. De hecho si él tenía esa caja era mérito a su astucia y el descuido de uno de los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia que se quedó dormido cuidando el depósito de cajas recién llegado (en ese tiempo) desde el Hospital Mágico. Ron pasó el dedo índice suavemente sobre la cinta adhesiva que cerraba la caja y sintió su yema arder, por lo que la retiró al segundo.

Abrir esa caja sería como abrir el cerebro de Hermione sin su permiso antes de borrada la memoria. Allí se conservarían bajo más hechizos fotografías, algún diario, algún diploma, de seguro su insignia de prefecta y su varita mágica, todo intacto, como si los dos meses sin atención no hubiesen pasado sobre ellos. Ron dejó escapar un suspiro, guardó la caja bajo su cama y con un movimiento de varita el armario volvió a estar en su desorden de siempre, pero cerrado. Se levantó, fue a su escritorio y extendió un par de pergaminos con símbolos extraños que mediante una tabla ahora debía tratar de descifrar, y así desocupar su mente un rato de la castaña.

Veinte horas después iba caminando por la misma vereda que usaba siempre Hermione para ir de su casa a la escuela y viceversa. Tampoco sería un día normal para ella, desde el momento en que ambos distraídos chocaran en la mitad de una tranquila cuadra y los cuadernos de Hermione se desparramaran por el suelo.

**Continuará...**

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, espero que sus dudas (o la mayoría de ellas) se hayan resuelto. Aún quedan muchos pendientes, pero eso más adelante. Espero sus **reviews**. Bye!_


	3. Así con el reencuentro

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**La caja de los recuerdos  
Capítulo 2: Así con el reencuentro**

_Veinte horas después iba caminando por la misma vereda que usaba siempre Hermione para ir de su casa a la escuela y viceversa. Tampoco sería un día normal para ella, desde el momento en que ambos distraídos chocaran en la mitad de una tranquila cuadra y los cuadernos de Hermione se desparramaran por el suelo._

-¡Ay, lo siento! 

-No, disculpa…

Hermione recogió todos los cuadernos que Ron no tomó antes y al levantar las miradas a la vez se volvieran a encontrar por primera vez en tres meses, aunque para ella no fuese un reencuentro, sino un accidente. En cambio, Ron no pudo dejar de apreciar cada milímetro de su cara, ahora que la tenía de frente otra vez. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Ron articuló:

-Toma –poniéndole en las manos dos de sus cuadernos.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó ella, amable. Iba a seguir su camino, pero Ron, estático, se lo impedía-. ¿Me dejas? –preguntó, pidiendo permiso.

-Ah, sí. Claro… -se hizo a un lado. Al pasar ella, la siguió con la mirada sin disimulo. Hermione no volvió a voltear.

Pero al llegar a su casa en vez de repasar las lecciones del día se fue directo al teléfono de su cuarto y marcó en número de Kaitlin.

-A que no te imaginas lo que acaba de suceder...

-Sí, me estás llamando un día de semana apenas llegaste del colegio. Algo extraño debió haber sucedido –A continuación de esto, se rió.

-Choqué con un extraño en la calle... –respondió luego de varios segundos en los que pensó si decirle o no.

-Oh, no me digas –dijo sarcástica su amiga.

-Y...

-¿Y?

-Sentí como un deja vú. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Como si ya hubiese sucedido

-En realidad como si ya lo hubiese conocido...

**SoSoSoS **

-Me habló –le comunicó Ron sonriente como hace mucho a Harry, otra vez en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

Tonks había salido en una misión, así que comían helado de un pote.

-¿En serio? Es todo un avance. ¿Qué te dijo?

En ese segundo las orejas de Ron ardieron.

-Que lo sentía. Dijo gracias y la dejé pasar...

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de imaginar la situación.

-¿Cómo...?

-Choqué con ella.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse mientras el tono de las orejas de Ron se trasladaba a sus mejillas.

-¿A... propósito? –articuló entre carcajadas.

-No, por...

-¿Inercia? –completó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Remus Lupin, cerrando la puerta tras suyo y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Voltearon las cabezas hacia él.

-¿Cuándo llegó? –le preguntó Ron, estrechando su fría mano.

-Esta mañana. Pero sólo por tres días, luego he de regresar –Se sentó junto a ellos e invocó una cuchara y platillo para servirse helado-. ¿Entonces, chocaron y...? –le preguntó a Ron. Éste se extrañó, por lo que Lupin agregó: -No te preocupes, ya lo sé.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Ron, volteándose hacia Harry. Éste negó haciendo un movimiento con su cuchara, por lo que Ron se dio con una palma en la cabeza.

-Me disculpan por ella. A veces simplemente no puede evitarlo...

Luego de poner los ojos en blanco, y entrando en confianza, Ron agregó:

-Sólo fue eso, un choque. No pasó nada más.

-¿Te vio a los ojos sin decir nada? –preguntó Remus.

-Exacto –susurró en respuesta, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Le hicieron un hechizo muy potente en ese caso...

-¿Qué es eso de que _le hicieron_?. ¿No que lo había hecho sola? –se alteró.

-Para efectos legales se dice que no hubo participación de terceros, pues borrarse la memoria no es un procedimiento ni muy legal ni muy común.

-¿Entonces fueron unos funcionarios del Ministerio quienes...

-Sí, supongo. Podrías averiguar más del tema, si tanto te interesa.

-¿Dónde, en el Ministerio?

Remus se encogió de hombros y se llevó una gran cucharada de helado a la boca. Ron golpeó la mesa con el puño y Harry susurró algo que sonó como a "Ahí va otra vez".

-¿Cómo hacer regresar a una persona que no recuerda nada? –exclamó apoyando su barbilla en la mano, con el codo en la mesa.

-Obviamente enseñándole todo de nuevo –respondió Remus-, pero ese _todo_ es muy subjetivo: primero está el hecho de que no te conoce y no le puedes saltar de un prado y contarle toda su vida pasada en el acto, te tomaría por loco...

-Tampoco puedes sacar la varita y hacerle un show de magia –agregó Harry-. Es ilegal.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ron, contrariado.

-Porque ella se hizo borrar de todo registro, recuerdas? Ahora es una simple ciudadana muggle y no te querrás arriesgar a ser enviado a Azkaban.

-Hey, yo estoy dispuesto a...

-Yo no –lo cortó Harry, poniéndose de pie con el pote de helado en la mano-. Ya perdí a mi brazo derecho y no me puedo permitir perder también el izquierdo. Tú te comprometiste a ayudarme, no es así?

-¡Pero, Harry!

-¿No es así? –repitió, llevando el pote hasta el basurero y echándolo allí.

Ron se lo pensó. Sí, lo había prometido, tal como lo había hecho Hermione aquel día en que Dumbledore había abandonado el mundo terrenal. Pero ella había dado un paso en reversa. Había roto sin delicadeza todos los lazos que la unían al mundo mágico, incluso a sus amigos los había dejado atrás.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo? –se preguntó Ron en voz alta, y Harry adivinó a qué se refería.

-Porque tu siempre fuiste mago, no te convertiste en uno, recuerdas? Serías capaz de recordarnos –se apuntó a sí mismo y a Remus- sin tener idea del porqué, y la información para las respuestas estaría muy a mano.

-¡Ahora tú te convertiste en ella, tienes información para todo! –exclamó Ron, ya abatido.

Remus se rió.

-Para de pensar en ella un rato, sí? –Harry tomó su capa del respaldo de una silla-. Mejor acompáñame al Valle de Godric. Hay algo interesante sobre el siguiente Horcrux que quiero mostrarte.

Ron tomó su abrigo muggle –el único que usaba últimamente- y siguió a Harry por la chimenea, después de murmurarle un "Adiós" a Remus Lupin.

La antigua casa de los padres de Harry ahora lucía completamente reformada sólo en algunas habitaciones del primer piso, incluyendo la cocina y el baño. El resto, cada lugar donde Harry se había imaginado habían ocurrido los terribles hechos del 31 de Octubre, 16 años atrás, se encontraban tal cual los había dejado la destrucción y el abandono. Su estudio era el mismo que Remus le dijo ocuparon sus padres, y su habitación era una pequeña de visitas donde Sirius pasó año y medio, que ahora gracias a él estaba unida al estudio por puerta directa. Allí tenía a su disposición unos 300 o 400 ejemplares sobre magia oscura y defensa, todos los que McGonagall le había permitido sacar de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y la privada que había poseído el mismo Dumbledore. Había mapas, objetos detectores de tenebrismo, artefactos sin nombre ni oficio que pensó poder llegar a entender y darles utilidad en algún momento. Su silla, dos grandes mesas, la chimenea por la que acababan de salir y una ventana que presentaba un hermoso paisaje ahora colmado de lluvia infinita completaban ese sector.

Ron hizo aparecer un taburete y empezó a examinar con la mirada la copa de Hufflepuff que le había hecho perder la conciencia dos meses atrás, mientras Harry revolvía unas cajas repletas en busca de algo y le hablaba:

-Mañana a las 8 en Grimmauld Place. De ahí a Pequeño Hangleton. Estoy más que seguro de que enviarán Aurores a cuidarnos las espaldas de lejos, lo que no me preocupa mientras nadie los vea; se supone que vamos a visitar, no a intimidar a la gente...

**SoSoSoS **

-Te juro que nunca me había sucedido, mamá –le comentó Hermione a la señora Granger, mientras ésta le ayudaba a la sirvienta a guardar la loza y Hermione la iba sacando del lavavajillas.

-Me da la impresión de que le atribuyes demasiado a una casualidad, cariño.

-¡Fue más que una casualidad! –respiró profundo-. Ya sé que no me crees, mamá. No importa. Pero tú si me crees, Zoe, verdad? –le preguntó a la sirvienta con los ojos brillantes. Ésta asintió.

-Sí, niña Hermione, yo le creo...

-Par de supersticiosas... –murmuró la madre de Hermione, viendo de qué manera quedaban los vasos mejor guardados: hacia abajo o hacia arriba-. Probablemente ya te lo habías cruzado antes, debe vivir cerca.

-Estoy segura que no –espetó tajante, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –la interrogó su madre.

Pensando la respuesta, Hermione se sonrojó. Era imposible habérselo cruzado antes sin darse cuenta de lo atractivo que le parecía.

A la mañana siguiente llegó un poco más tarde de lo normal al colegio. Esto, porque esa noche en sus sueños además de correr por un campo verde persiguiendo hadas de colores, un ángel de blanco, sin rostro, se había atravesado en su camino, haciéndola despertar. Y había intentado inútilmente por media hora más volverse a dormir para retomar el sueño y poder identificarle la cara.

Kaitlin la miró con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Olvidaste poner tu despertador?

-Ja, ja –se rió cínicamente, dejando sus cuadernos sobre el pupitre.

-¿O tal vez te distrajiste chocando con alguien en la calle? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras Kaitlin se reía. Hermione se volteó con aire ofendido, encontrándose a Max.

-¿Qué sabes tú? –Volvió a mirar a Kaitlin, que dejó de reírse en el acto. -¿Le dijiste?

-Es que me pareció bien divertido, lo siento, Hermione... No sabía que era tan importante.

-¿Te molestó que me lo dijera? –le preguntó esta vez Max. Ella no supo que contestar, así que tomó asiento.

-Fue raro, admítelo –siguió Kaitlin. Hermione asintió, no muy convencida.

-Hey, relájate. ¿Te cuento? Un amigo de segundo me dio ayer cuatro entradas para una fiesta en la disco Red Pasión –Sacó unos boletos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se los mostró a Hermione. Kaitlin sonrió. –Es tan popular que hay que pedirlo con semanas de antelación. ¿Y sabes qué? –Miró a su hermana-. Nos sobra uno, porque ésta ya invitó a su novio. ¿Te animas?

Hermione los miró, primero a él y luego a ella, quien asintió entusiasmada. Volvió a mirar a Max y sonrió.

-Vale, voy con ustedes.

Varias horas más tarde y en otro lugar de Gran Bretaña, precisamente en Pequeño Hangleton, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley salían de la última casa que habían alcanzado a visitar, por supuesto con las manos vacías.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó el pelirrojo, con las manos en los bolsillos y apoyándose de espaldas a un poste de luz.

-No lo creo, Ron. Había algo en la niña de aquella casa que se me hace extraño –dijo Harry, posando su vista en la puerta de la casa que acababan de abandonar-. Se le notaba nerviosa, incómoda por algo...

-Yo también me sentiría incómodo si dos extraños se metieran a mi casa a preguntarnos cosas de las que no tenemos idea a las nueve de la noche de un viernes –arguyó Ron, hastiado-. ¿No querrás quedarte toda la noche aquí a ver si pasa algo?

Por simple respuesta Harry negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver la puerta.

-Cualquiera puede ser sospechoso... –murmuró después.

-¿Y cuál es el...

-¡Ron! –susurró Harry fuerte, tomando al aludido del hombro y haciéndole agacharse tras un auto. La puerta de la casa acababa de abrirse y una joven pelinegra salía de ella, mirando hacia todos lados, pero no logró verlos-. Te lo dije...

-¿A dónde va?

La joven cerraba la puerta despacio, al parecer sin querer hacer ruido, y se dirigía caminando hacia donde estaban ellos, quienes rodearon el auto sin levantar las cabezas. Ella no los buscaba, pues siguió de largo y dobló en una esquina.

-Con cuidado... –Harry escondió su varita en la manga de su abrigo y caminó en dirección a la esquina, indicándole con la otra mano a Ron que lo siguiera. Ron llegó hasta la esquina y al mirar en dirección calle abajo tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-Va al almacén.

-No lo creo –siguió Harry, serio-. Fíjate.

Y en efecto, la joven acababa de abordar un bus entre un grupo de personas. En la parte alta del vidrio había un letrero que decía "Londres". Harry consultó su reloj y miró a Ron.

-Síguela –le dijo.

-¿Ah? No, no lo creo... –Ron comenzó a caminar de espaldas.

-Por favor, síguela. Los buses salen a determinada hora. Si no me equivoco éste lo hará en dos minutos –lo miró con cara de súplica.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Porque debo volver al Valle a revisar unos papeles.

-Harry...

-Y te dejo libre... mañana –transó.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, pero anda. Síguela en lo posible hasta que regrese. En algún momento ha de hacerlo, ya que posiblemente va sin permiso.

Ron lo miró con una ceja alzada y Harry asintió, animándolo con la mano libre. Ron se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia el bus.

**SoSoSoS **

-¿Porfa, señora Granger, le da permiso? –rogó Kaitlin, cenando en el comedor de la casa de Hermione-. Además ya está grande y como le dije vamos con mi hermano y mi novio.

-Y su novio anda en auto, él nos lleva y después le pido que me traiga.

La madre de Hermione estaba un poco seria y el padre se reía abiertamente al ver las caras de su hija y su señora.

-Te juro que llegaré a una hora prudente...

-Querida –El señor Granger puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de su esposa. –Hermione ya tiene edad para hacer lo que se le antoje. ¿No recuerdas que a los 18 nosotros ya estábamos en la universidad?

-Papá tiene razón, mami. ¿Di que sí, ya?

Era completamente normal que la madre de Hermione se viera en esa situación. Ella había dejado a su hija demasiado tiempo sin atención, tanto así que había terminado yendo a una escuela para magos y tuvo que sufrir viéndola llorar desconsolada las últimas semanas antes de su pequeño "tratamiento" de regreso a la normalidad. Ésta era la primera vez que su hija le pedía permiso para salir de noche, y por supuesto que le daba miedo, pero no le podía seguir negando esa libertad; estaba en todo su derecho.

-Ya, puedes ir... –soltó, mirando la lámpara colgante. Hermione y Kaitlin intercambiaron una mirada triunfal-. Pero –miró a su hija, a quien la sonrisa se le resbaló de la cara- tienes que volver antes de las 3.

-¡Ay, gracias mamá, te amo! –saltó de su silla y abrazó a su mamá por la espalda, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Y gracias papá por convencerla –Abrazó también a su padre.

-De nada, hija. Confiamos en ti...

-Entonces permiso –anunció Kaitlin poniéndose de pie-. Y buen provecho, nosotras debemos ir a arreglarnos.

-Adelante.

Ambas agruparon rápidamente sus platos, los llevaron a la cocina y al ir por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hermione, gritaron:

-¡Sí!

**SoSoSoS **

Ron ya llevaba dos horas esperando que la joven de Pequeño Hangleton saliera de aquella vivienda.

Había alcanzado a subirse al bus que, como bien había acertado Harry, salió a las nueve en punto hacia la carretera. Ya tenía a la chica localizada en la parte trasera del bus, sentada junto a una anciana, y con la oreja extensible que disimuladamente había lanzado bajo las 4 corridas de asientos que los separaba aún no le había oído una palabra. Tras más de una hora de viaje con varias paradas, la chica se bajó en algún sector suburbano del antiguo Londres y había caminado tres cuadras más plagadas de edificios, siempre seguida de cerca por Ron pero sin haberlo notado -él ya se sabía experto en ese aspecto-, luego entró a una de esas casas antiguas de varios pisos y no había vuelto a salir. Ron esperaba sentado en la escalerilla de la casa de al lado hasta que oyó el abrir de la puerta y, volviéndose a esconder tras la baranda, divisó la sombra de la joven más otra un poco más alta y de complexión masculina, que hablaban en voz alta:

-En realidad no puedo creerlo –decía ella-. ¡Es sensacional!

-Cumplimos seis meses... ¿creíste que sería cualquier cosa?

-¡Es la mejor disco del continente!

Bien. O hablaban en clave o las intuiciones de Harry realmente habían fallado. Por lo que estaba entendiendo, la joven sólo había venido a Londres para salir con su novio por su aniversario.

-Vamos. Hay que tomar el subte para llegar al centro –dijo la voz masculina a la vez que empezaban a caminar.

Ron, por supuesto, los siguió.

Red Passion resultó ser un alto edificio en medio de la caótica vida nocturna del sector más top de Londres. Las filas, por ende, fuera de aquella disco eran larguísimas, interminables. Dos guardias corpulentos se apostaban en la entrada dejando pasar a quienes o tenían entrada, o eran ese tipo de personalidades que le subían el estatus al local. Para suerte o desgracia de Ron, la pareja a la que seguía pasó de largo la fila al ir directamente con los guardias, quienes saludaron de inmediato al chico como si de amigos se trataran y los dejaron pasar. Ron no se podía permitir perderlos de vista, así que también se le adelantó a los guardias. Uno de ellos dijo:

-Alto ahí, no puedes entrar.

-¿Cómo que no? –se atrevió Ron, buscando en el bolsillo de su abrigo y extrayendo de él una placa dorada en una tapa de cuero. Quiso decir "agente policial" pero no recordó el nombre.

El guardia que no había hablado levantó sus lentes oscuros y acercó la placa a sus ojos.

-¿Bombero? –leyó e intercambió una mirada de desconcierto con su compañero.

-Sí –afirmó Ron, pretendiendo parecer seguro y guardando otra vez la placa-. Inspección de seguridad, supongo que su jefe no les avisó...

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron pasar. Las placas autonominativas de Sortilegios Weasley eran lejos uno de sus inventos más novedosos, lástima que aún le quedaban detalles por perfeccionar, como distinguir las luces de neón del fuego.

Una rápida mirada dentro de la disco y ya los había perdido de vista. Había gente agolpada frente a una caseta para dejar las prendas pesadas y allí no estaban. Menos en las mesas cercanas a la entrada donde la gente bebía alegremente, ni a simple vista en la pista de baile hallada en el subnivel. Se aprontó a ocupar la única mesa libre de donde tendría la mejor vista de la pista y pidió una Red Passion Tonic, la especialidad del barman.

A la vez que Hermione y compañía conversaban haciendo tiempo en la fila de afuera. Un grupo de cinco personas más y entraban ellos.

-¿Hace un poco de frío, no? –comentó Hermione, frotándose los brazos.

-Solita elegiste ponerte esos jeans –le dijo Kaitlin a la vez que era abrazada por su novio.

-Son bonitos y no los había usado, no me percaté de que fueran tan delgados.

-No importa, te ves bien así –le dijo Max con las manos en los bolsillos pero sin mirarla; tenía la vista fija en las piernas de una mujer unos puestos más atrás de ellos.

-¡Hey, miren, ya pasamos! –les indicó el novio de Kaitlin, Steve.

-Sus identificaciones y sus entradas –exigió uno de los guardias con la mano estirada. Después de chequearlos uno por uno agregó: -Todo en orden, pasen y diviértanse.

Kaitlin dio un salto y con Steve de la mano entró casi corriendo. Max se ofreció a dejar en custodia la chaqueta de Hermione pues quería esperar a la chica-minifalda, la castaña se lo agradeció pasándosela y caminando hacia el salón 1 de la disco donde un DJ ponía música trance.

Pero frunció el ceño divertida apenas ingresó. En una mesa con vista a la pista se encontraba sentado el pelirrojo con el que había chocado el día anterior, y se encontraba solo observando la pista de baile mientras bebía un trago rojizo en un vaso alargado.

**Continuará...**

_Déjenme__ sus **opiniones** :) Bye!_


	4. Casualidad o no

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**La caja de los recuerdos  
****Capítulo 3: Casualidad o no**

_Pero frunció el ceño divertida apenas ingresó. En una mesa con vista a la pista se encontraba sentado el pelirrojo con el que había chocado el día anterior, y se encontraba solo observando la pista de baile mientras bebía un trago rojizo en un vaso alargado._

Tomó aire y dio unos pasos hacia él, pero cuando se encontró a una mesa de distancia, una rubia salida de quién-sabe-dónde se atravesó en su camino, hablándole a Ron. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y no se movió. 

-¿Está ocupado este puesto? –le preguntó seductoramente con una mano en la cintura.

Ron despegó la vista de la pista de baile y la miró sorprendido. Tuvo que ocurrírsele algo rápido.

-No... digo sí, perdona. Estoy esperando a mi novia.

Para Hermione era obvio que esa era una mentira, o eso esperaba. Ron tenía un solo posavasos para su respectivo trago, que tenía en la mano, y la silla desocupada no tenía ningún bolso o cartera colgados que indicara que ese puesto pertenecía a alguien. ¿O quizás su novia aún no llegaba?

-Si te ves tan solo... –continuó la rubia.

Ron levantó la vista sobre la joven recorriendo muy rápido las cercanías en busca de su excusa, encontrándose derechamente con los ojos miel de la misma castaña de la cual estaba enamorado, quedándose boquiabierto, gesto que la rubia no ignoró y se dio vuelta para ver también a Hermione.

-Ay, tú eres su... Lo siento, te juro que no... que ya me iba –se excusó, haciéndose la apenada y dando la vuelta por detrás de ella.

Hermione pasó a sonrojarse. La poca iluminación, en ese caso, le favoreció.

-Disculpa... –comenzó, llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¿Nos conocemos? –La cara de Ron denotaba franco desconcierto; era completamente contrario a sus planes que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso. –Sí –agregó, respondiéndose sola-, sé que ayer casi te boto al piso en la vereda, pero me refiero a antes. ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte?

Ron definitivamente no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Tal como días atrás le había dicho a Tonks, aún no estaba listo, ni lo estaría mañana; no sabía si después. Hermione, al no ver ni un gesto que demostrase que él quisiera responder, prosiguió:

-Soy una impertinente, perdóname... –Dejó de mirarlo y se apoyó en la baranda que daba a la pista de baile para buscar a sus amigos.

Ese fue el mismo momento en que las palabras se decidieron a salir de la boca del pelirrojo:

-De hecho, no. La verdad es que no nos conocemos –mintió. Hermione volvió a mirarlo apretando los labios-. Soy Ronald Weasley, Ron para los amigos –le sonrió. ¿Por qué ella no recordaba haber visto una sonrisa más maravillosa en su vida? -¿Tú?

-Soy... Hermione Granger. ¿Puedo... –apuntó la silla libre. Ron asintió, así que ella no dudó un segundo más en ocuparla.

-¿Quieres beber algo? –le ofreció una camarera acercándose al instante.

-No, gracias. No tomo –bajó la vista a la mesa.

-¿Ni siquiera una gaseosa de naranja? –preguntó Ron. Acertó. ¿Cómo sabía que esa era su bebida favorita?

-Vale... –susurró.

-Sí, tráigale una bebida de naranja –le dijo Ron a la camarera, quien anoto algo en la mini libreta y se fue. Al menos había conseguido dejar algo del nerviosismo inicial de lado o habérselo transmitido a ella al parecer, pues tenía una mirada inquieta-. ¿Estudias verdad?

-Sí –contestó ella, rápidamente-. En la escuela... todavía –Ron soltó una carcajada, que ella tomó como ofensa. –No creas que he repetido de año ni nada, por el contrario, estoy haciendo unos tres a la vez.

-¿Ah sí? –Ella asintió. Se sentía en confianza, a pesar de no conocerlo.

-Tuve un... podemos decir _accidente_, por el que estuve unos cuantos años imposibilitada de estudiar.

-¿Qué accidente? –inquirió Ron. Quería detalles.

-Yo... no lo recuerdo bien. Era niña. Parece que íbamos en auto y... quedé en coma.

Así que esa era la excusa que le habían inventado. Bien, no era del todo desfachatada, pero Ron sintió cierta rabia de que ella no supiera la verdad.

-¿Tú qué haces? –lo sorprendió preguntando de repente, a la vez que llegaba su bebida.

-Soy policía –sacó la placa falsa. Por suerte ahora sí funcionó.

-Vaya... y eso que te ves joven –fue su turno de reírse.

-Pues lo soy –se sintió falsamente ofendido-. Te apuesto a que incluso más joven que tú.

Hermione volvió a reírse.

-Oh, no lo creo. ¿Cuántos?

-Diecisiete. Pero no le digas a nadie, o me sacan de aquí –susurró.

-¿En serio?. ¡Y ya tienes placa y todo! –se la devolvió y probó su bebida, dándose a unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Ron sólo se dedicó a observarla, detalle por detalle, como no se había dado el lujo de hacer en todo ese tiempo.

-¿Viniste sola?

-No, vine con unos amigos, ellos están bailando allá abajo... creo –Volvió a mirar a la pista por unos segundos, para luego volver a él-. ¿De verdad esperas a tu novia? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-No –se rió, pero la miró con nostalgia-. No tengo.

-Ah... bueno.

Claro que desde ese momento se sintió más relajada para hablar. Ron le dio un sorbo a su Red Passion Tonic. Hermione quería y necesitaba hablar.

-¿Sabes? Ayer cuando te vi –se trabó y tuvo que tomar aire para continuar-, cuando chocamos –se corrigió-, me pareció que ya te había visto. Sé que negaste el habernos conocido antes, pero sentí... algo raro, como una... -¿_cuál era la palabra_?- conexión. ¿A ti no te pasó? –Ron sólo sonrió y le dio otro sorbo al trago. –Te lo digo pues no suelo ser de esas personas que llaman paranoicas... Aunque lo más probable es que ahora pienses todo lo contrario –se rió de sí misma.

Ella definitivamente no era la misma Hermione que él conociera antes de su propio y real accidente. Esta Hermione era una muestra de auto confianza, de no tener miedo de sí misma ni de los demás. No sólo su forma de hablar lo reflejaba, su actuar y su lucir también: la postura, bien erguida en la silla, una mano relajada sobre la mesa, la otra en el vaso, la cartera colgada en el respaldo de la silla, su cabello perfectamente ordenado, sin frizz y con unos bucles dignos de comercial de shampoo. El maquillaje suave en los ojos y exagerado en los labios, la blusa sin mangas escotada y brillante y los jeans ajustados que en la caída tapaban sus tacones altos y dorados. En conjunto, estaba igual que cualquiera de las otras ochocientas chicas dentro de la disco, a pesar de saber él que, en el fondo, se hallaba la persona que él andaba buscando y que debía lograr sacar otra vez a flote. ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? Aún tenía que pensar en eso.

-¡Hermione! –se oyó una voz masculina desde la pista de baile. Ella se asomó a la baranda y encontró a Max haciéndole señas de entre la gente-. ¡Ven!

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Ron también asomado, en un tono que no pretendía parecer celoso ni intrigado, sólo casual.

-Uno de los amigos de la escuela con los que vine –Volvió a sentarse derecha al mismo tiempo que Ron y tomó su cartera, mirando su vaso de gaseosa casi lleno.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Ron.

-Está casi lleno.

-¿Y?

Ella hizo una mueca algo extraña.

-Me da pena dejarlo así...

Ron deseó que en vez de _casi lleno_ simplemente no hubiese bebido nada, porque así se sentiría más culpable y no dudaría en si irse o no. Claro que no podía ser así de egoísta y posesivo.

-No importa, déjamelo. Yo lo pago –Esas palabras no sirvieron para que ella dejara de mirar el vaso con tristeza.

-Tengo una mejor idea –subió la vista y sonrió-. ¿Te quedas acá? Porque no bailas... ¿no? –Ron negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa-. Mira, voy diez minutos, sólo diez minutos y regreso a terminármela, ya? –Ron asintió y ella se puso de píe-. No te muevas, diez minutos –repitió y esquivó las mesas hasta llegar a la escalera por la que desapareció.

Ron le dio otro sorbo a su trago y miró su reloj. Era la una y media. Con un último intento trató de localizar a la joven que venía siguiendo desde Pequeño Hangleton o a su pareja, sin ver ni a una ni al otro. Qué misión más inútil, o no tan inútil después de todo, porque gracias a ella había podido suceder todo lo relativo a cierta castaña de ojos miel, la misma que ahora se encontraba bailando y riendo con sus _nuevos amigos_ en la pista de baile, por diez minutos que pronto fueron quince y después veinte. Al percatarse de todo esto, y con la sensación de que ella no volvería, le pidió la cuenta a la camarera, pagó su trago y la gaseosa, y procedía a salir por la puerta principal cuando oyó una conocida voz gritando su nombre tras de sí, y se detuvo sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

-Ron, espera –lo tomó del brazo y lo encaró. Hermione se veía muy agitada y tenía las mejillas coloradas-. Te dije que esperaras. Yo cumplo con mi palabra, sé que tarde pero cumplo... ¿Ya te ibas? –Ron se encogió de hombros y se rió al decir ella: -¿Y mi bebida? –cruzándose de brazos con cara de niña pequeña. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ella dijo: -Veamos... –y lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo a la caseta guardarropía, siendo allí (al ella cerrar su mano sobre los dedos de Ron) que él sintió una descarga eléctrica en la espina dorsal porque ella sí era _su_ Hermione, y no otra con un muy buen disfraz. -¿Me da la prenda 312? –Pasó un ticket, la señora le fue a buscar su abrigo y al minuto lo trajo de vuelta. –Muchas gracias... –Soltó a Ron para ponérselo y caminaron hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Ron intrigadísimo y feliz a la vez.

-¿Me debes una bebida, recuerdas? Me hicieron bailar techno y estoy muerta de sed... –respondió ella al atravesar la puerta.

-¿Por qué no me cobraste a-adentro? –inquirió esta vez, mientras esquivaban a la gente agolpada en la puerta de la discoteca.

-Porque sería atrevido. No es el sitio más económico del mundo...

Ron se sorprendió con aquella respuesta. Ella, que vivía en una casa de 900m2 en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Londres, que iba a una escuela donde no era extraño cruzarse en los pasillos con hijos de diplomáticos y celebridades... ¿se quejaba del precio de una bebida? Bastante desconcertante. Cuando volvió en sí, se encontró bajando los peldaños hacia la estación de trenes subterráneos.

-¿Hermione, a dónde vamos? –repitió él, siguiendo su apresurado taconeo.

-Aún estamos a tiempo... –murmuró ella antes de sonreír. Y en vez de acercarse hacia la línea de entrada, se puso en la fila de un Donkin' Donuts. Ron soltó una risotada.

-¿Tienes antojo de dona?

-Quiero mi bebida, Ronald.

Ron frunció el ceño, no sólo por la mención de su nombre completo, sino también por la inesperada respuesta.

-¿Y por qué aquí? Hay máquinas expendedoras a lo largo del subte.

-Porque ésta es la que me gusta –respondió, terca.

-La Fanta es igual en todas partes –dijo Ron, rodando los ojos.

-Oh, no te creas –Había llegado su turno-. ¿Una Fanta, por favor? –El joven que le tomó la orden le sirvió su bebida en pocos segundos y recibió el pago de parte de Ron-. Gracias –y se dio media vuelta dándole un sorbo a la bombilla.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, volver a la disco?

Hermione bajó su vaso y levantó la vista.

-Pensaba volver a mi casa...

Ron miró su reloj. Eran apenas las dos de la madrugada.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Mañana tengo clases de recuperación a las nueve en el colegio. No quiero llegar con ojeras de tres metros –Se acercó a la máquina de tickets y puso unas monedas-. ¿Te regresas a la fiesta o vienes conmigo?

Analizando sus opciones no tenía dónde perderse. La _misión_ ya había fallado hace rato y no quería dejarla volver sola tan tarde, por muy seguro que fuera su barrio. Se le adelantó a Hermione y presionó el botón de ticket doble. Ella, instintivamente, sonrió para sí. Por suerte, justo el metro que necesitaban acababa de arribar, así que corrieron a tomarlo. No mucha gente se subió; su vagón iba más bien vacío salvo por un hombre de edad que dormía sentado. Se sentaron uno frente a otro a la vez que las puertas se cerraban, una voz pronunciaba el destino y comenzaba el tren a marchar.

-¿También vives en el condominio o cerca? –preguntó Hermione tras unos minutos-. Como fue allí donde...

-No, no vivo ni cerca. Estaba haciendo un trabajo –mintió, sin dejar de mirar la silueta de la castaña en el amplio ventanal.

El metro se detuvo y entraron tres personas más: dos mujeres de aproximadamente treinta años y un hombre más joven. Hermione, de pronto, se rió sola.

-Mi madre va a querer matarme... –susurró.

-¿Por? –la miró directamente.

-Se supone que el novio de mi amiga me llevaría a casa en auto –Terminó su bebida, se levantó para depositar el vaso en el basurero y volvió a su puesto.

-¿Es aquello acaso más seguro que ser escoltada por un policía a casa?

Ella se rió.

-Es cierto, lo olvidaba... –El tren se volvió a detener y el hombre mayor se bajó. -Una más y llegamos –Las puertas se cerraron justo cuando un pitido empezó a sonar. Hermione revolvió su cartera y encontró su celular. ¿Sí, Kaith? –saludó tras ver el remitente y contestar-. Sí, ya me fui... –miró a Ron-. No, nada malo... Sí, seguro. Mañana te cuento. Adiós –Colgó.

-¿Tu amiga de la disco? –Hermione sonrió, asintiendo-. ¿Qué le dirás, que un loco te raptó?

-Pienso que en realidad yo te rapté a ti –sentenció poniéndose de pie a la vez que el vagón disminuía su velocidad-. ¿Vamos? –Ron se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el metro se detenía por completo. La puerta se abrió y se bajaron. Aquella estación sí que estaba vacía-. Debemos ir por esa escalera –apuntó la más cercana a su derecha mientras el eco de su voz resonaba. Se dirigieron hacia allí, saliendo un minuto más tarde junto a un amplio parque de tupidos árboles.

Caminaron en silencio por las veredas, cruzando dos calles y llegando al condominio de los Granger. Las rejas estaban cerradas y el guardia dormía en su caseta.

-Y así es como protege el vecindario... –murmuró Ron, mientras Hermione revisaba su bolso, así que el pelirrojo se acercó e iba a golpear el vidrio cuando la mano de Hermione sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

-No lo despiertes todavía, si te ve conmigo va a armar un escándalo.

-¿Qué, por qué?

-¿Eres policía no? No le sería raro pensar que cometí un crimen y por eso me traes. Mis vecinos no merecen ser alejados de sus dulces sueños por mi culpa.

Ron encontró que esa era una excusa o muy rara o muy tonta.

-Entonces me voy –dijo, resignándose.

-Sí, sería lo mejor... –Se puso en puntillas y lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla, sonrojándose ambos levemente-. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

-Hasta pronto –murmuró Ron, caminando de regreso por la vereda para desaparecerse tras un árbol.

Hermione golpeó la ventana de la caseta del guardia, despertándose éste sobresaltado.

-¡Por favor, señor Florent, ábrame! –Lo que sucedió en el acto. Con un agudo tronar metálico se abrió una parte del portón dándole espacio de pasar a Hermione –Muchas gracias –Inclinó la cabeza y corrió hacia su casa, atravesando el amplio jardín.

Ya con la llave en la mano abrió la puerta, entró y tras cerrar apoyó su espalda en la misma, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sensación de felicidad recorriéndole las venas que estaba segura de nunca haber sentido. Tras algunos segundos de regocijo, caminó en la oscuridad hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, y luego de pasar las primeras dos puertas oyó:

-¿Hermione, amor, llegaste? –era la voz de su madre.

-Sí, mamá. Puedes dormir tranquila –respondió ella sonriente antes de entrar a su propia habitación.

**Continuará...**

_Aquí el capi prometido. Ojalá les haya gustado :D__ Bye!_


	5. Lo que se da, no se quita

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**La caja de los recuerdos  
Capítulo 4: Lo que se da, no se quita**

-¿Que hiciste qué? Hermione Granger estás loca de remate –le dijo Kaitlin por teléfono a la mañana siguiente, mientras Hermione caminaba hacia el colegio para sus clases particulares.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía negarme...

-No, claro que no. ¿Y si hubiese sido un psicópata? –exclamó la voz alarmada.

-Era policía, Kaitie... –Hermione sonrió para sí misma a la vez que entraba a su escuela y saludaba con la mano a otros compañeros que hacían reforzamiento los sábados por la mañana.

-No lo sabes, pudo usar una placa falsa... ¿17 años, dices? Insensata, no puedo creer que le hayas creído esa...

-¿Qué tiene? No me hizo nada malo.

-Físicamente hablando, pero como me estoy dando cuenta te dejó loquita.

-Oye, debo colgar, ya estoy en la escuela.

-¡Hey!

-Adiós –cerró el celular, lo guardó en su mochila y entró a un salón-. Hola, señora Mills.

-Hola, Hermione, pasa...

**SoSoSoS**

-¿Y qué resultó?

Harry Potter acababa de aparecerse en la habitación de Ron en la Madriguera. Éste seguía durmiendo relajadamente. En su subconsciente lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño y no quería despertarse.

-¡Ron, arriba! –Con la varita lanzó un chorro de agua directo a su cara, por lo que movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de abrir los ojos.

-¡Harry, qué...

-Anoche te envié de misión, quiero saber qué averiguaste –Se sentó al borde de la cama enfundada en naranjo. –Ya registré tus papeles y ni una nota. ¿No alcanzaste a...

Ron se incorporó de golpe.

-Tu sospechosa no era nadie más que una hija rebelde yéndose de juerga con el novio.

-¿En serio? –Frunció el ceño para luego soltar una carcajada. –No puedo creerlo... ¡te hice perder el tiempo!

-Sí... pero no –sonrió vagamente-, no fue del todo inútil.

-¿Tuviste alguna aventura nocturna? –se partió de risa y recibió un almohadazo-. ¡Epa!

-No quiero hablarte de eso –se puso rojo-. Sal y deja vestirme... –Harry se paró aún riéndose. -¡Ya!

-¿Al rato me dices?

-Harry, voy a dormir 10 minutos más, me visto y te cuento. ¡Pero vete ahora!

Harry salió de la habitación riéndose. Ron se tapó hasta la frente con la sábana y cerró los ojos, intentando infructuosamente reingresar a su sueño. Abatido se levantó y tomó unas cuantas ropas para usar bajo la túnica, pues hoy debían ir a hacer investigación al lado mágico. Tras bajar las escaleras e ingresar en la cocina, se sentó junto a Harry que esperaba solo.

-¿Qué tal tu noche? –insistió el moreno.

Ron respiró profundo.

-Seguí a la chica hasta una casa en pleno Londres, donde vivía quien es supongo su novio –bebió café al hacer una pausa-, esperé bastante tiempo a que salieran. Tomamos un metro tren hasta una estación del centro, de ahí se metieron a este local nocturno gigante: Red Passion, sin hacer fila, así que decidí usar la placa mágica. –Otra pausa para tomar más café, que Harry interrumpió:

-¿Pasaste?

-Gracias a Merlín, sí, pasé, pero sin esa placa...

-¿Pasaste, y?

Ron lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry se encogió de hombros y bebió su propio café.

-Adentro me senté en una mesa del bar cercana a la pista de baile principal.

-Donde... ¿estaban ellos?

-No lo sé, los perdí de vista –rodó los ojos, pero luego quiso sonreír, lo que debió disimular con una media mueca-, aunque luego, por favor, adivina a quién me encontré...

Harry frunció el ceño como analizando las posibilidades.

-¿Lo o la conozco? –Ron asintió-. ¿Es mujer? –Ron volvió a asentir-. ¿Es muggle?

-No, Harry. ¡No es tan difícil! –Untó mermelada en una tostada.

-¿Estudió con nosotros en la misma...?

-Hermione, amigo –Ahora sí no pudo evitar sonreír con la descontrolada risa de Harry-. Ella era... ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿La viste bailando de lejos en medio de la pista?

Ron le pegó en el brazo.

-No, de hecho fue ella quien se acercó.

-Mentira –lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Verdad! –un color escarlata le subió a las orejas-. Porque recordaba que había chocado conmigo... Le invité un trago.

-¿Todo un galán, eh? –Bebió café.

-Pero no quiso. No bebe alcohol. Aún así... ¿sabes? Ella se comportaba de manera diferente. Tuvo un radical cambio de personalidad.

-Era lo más natural que sucediera. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el sanador?

-¿Cómo no? Estaba en coma, recuerdas? –respondió irónico.

-Ella, al borrar la memoria de toda su adolescencia, hubo de despertar del coma con su niñez como último recuerdo y debió adaptarse al mundo de adulto que le exigía su cuerpo. Conservaría rasgos de personalidad de su infancia y otros tuvo que aprenderlos abruptamente ya sea de sus padres, amistades, compañeros, entre otros. ¿Me alcanzas la mermelada? -Ron le pasó un potecillo. -Gracias... -Empezó a prepararse un pan mientras hablaba. -No tiene recuerdos de un crecimiento paulatino...

-¿Tú no crees que Hermione ya era una niña agrandada antes de entrar a Hogwarts?

-De hecho así lo creo, en todo caso... -No continuó la oración y engulló su tostada.

-¡Ron, mamá te necesita en el jardín! -Se oyó la voz de Ginny venir desde la salita. Ron puso cara de cansancio y se levantó. Ginny apareció en la puerta de la cocina con un delantal verde amarrado a la cintura y un paño sucio en una de las manos. -Quiere que deshormiguices las flores de los maceteros. -Vio a Harry y su expresión cambió de hostilidad a nostalgia, tal como su voz. -Hola, Harry -Entro a la cocina y fue hacia el lavaplatos para quitarle el sucio a su paño, mientras Ron salía hacia el patio y Harry la inspeccionaba con la mirada. -Colin me dijo que la próxima semana te presentarás a la reunión bimensual del ED, es cierto? -preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Ellos me lo pidieron. Quieren mostrar lo que han avanzado, lo que me parece completamente innecesario...

-¿Por qué? -Ginny volteó la cabeza, estrujando el paño.

_Prudente distancia_. Esas dos palabras describían el comportamiento de Harry y Ginny durante el último tiempo. El plan era el siguiente: Ginny seguiría siendo la hermana menor de Ron y Harry el mejor amigo de éste, entre ambos: nada. Si se topaban eran conocidos, nunca amigos, ni siquiera compañeros. Harry se había tomado todas las precauciones posibles para con todos. El único con quien operaba fuera de los mayores de la Orden era Ron. A veces para sus misiones le faltaba la parte lógica y logística que originalmente desempeñaba Hermione, la que ya se había bajado de la carrera, y ni pensarlo podía arriesgar a alguien más, así que quien más lejos de cualquier posibilidad de acercársele -y porque él así lo quería- era Ginny.

-Porque estén bien o mal en su progreso, yo no tengo nada que hacer. Lo más probable es que ellos pretendan que me quede a ayudar y no puedo, eso está claro.

-Sólo queremos saber si podemos ganarle a alguien, no te des tantas atribuciones -se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seriamente.

Harry mantuvo su mirada unos segundos.

-Por eso lo digo -respondió él fríamente, antes de dejar su taza vacía sobre el plato, pasar junto a ella sin mirarla para dejar las cosas en el lavadero y salir de la cocina.

**SoSoSoS**

Hermione se reunió a almorzar con Kaitlin en la comida china. Sobre la mesa había una docena de wantán y media de arrollados primavera bañados en salsa de soja de la que iban sacando.

-Relátalo todo de nuevo -exigió Kaitlin, entusiasmada.

Hermione rodó los ojos y empezó a contarle con detalle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, incluyendo sus sospechas de saber que el encuentro no fue casualidad. Kaitlin sonreía cada vez más, tanto que preocupó a Hermione.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? -le preguntó, ceñuda.

-Quizás no es casualidad, porque... ¡es tu media naranja! -Hermione se rió, ruborizándose un poco. -En serio... ¿Sientes conocerlo sin conocerlo, sientes mariposas en el estómago?

-No, todavía no -la corrigió, tomando bebida para bajar el calor de sus mejillas.

-¡Pero pronto lo harás! Además dijiste sentirte muy feliz y quieres volver a verlo.

-¡Nunca dije eso! -exclamó, sonrojándose completa.

-No lo dijiste; es información explícita -sonrió-. Ahora... ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo?

-¿El qué?

-¡Verlo de nuevo!

-Pues... -Tomó más bebida. -No sé...

-No esperarás chocarlo otra vez en la calle... -se rió-. ¿O sí?

Hermione se rió también, porque la verdad ella sí esperaba eso. No creía en el destino, ni en el tarot, ni en la magia, pero sabía en su interior que ahora cualquier cosa podía suceder. Hasta percatarse de la verdad y tornar su sonrisa a una mueca de disgusto.

-Kaitlin, no tengo cómo contactarlo... No me dejó un número, una dirección... ¡nada!

-¿No trabaja cerca de la escuela?

-Dijo que estuvo haciendo un trabajo, lo que implica que ya terminó.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio por un rato, hasta que Kaitlin se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Si él te acompañó a casa, sabe dónde vives. Si chocó contigo y andabas de uniforme, sabe donde estudias. ¡Si está interesado, él te buscará! -concluyó aplaudiendo por su idea.

-¿Y si no lo está? -Kaitlin dejó de aplaudir, haciendo una mueca. -Prácticamente yo soy la acosadora... -Soltó una sonora carcajada que le contagió a su amiga. -¿Me oíste? Soy la inculpada y no la víctima...

-Todo un avance, considerando que hace dos meses ni sabías del mundo...

**SoSoSoS**

-Quiero verla de nuevo.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero verla de nuevo -repitió Ron, sonriente.

Harry se desconcertó. Estaban en una mesa de Las Tres Escobas esperando a un Auror.

-¿Sabes en qué lío te estás metiendo? -le preguntó, buscando a Rosmerta para apurarla con la mirada.

-No es ningún lío, Harry. Simplemente le ayudo a recordar todo, vuelve al mundo mágico y todos felices.

-Ron -lo miró a los ojos-, Hermione eligió -recalcó- marginarse del mundo mágico. Ella es inteligente, no hubiera tomado tal determinación sin pensarlo bien antes. Lo tenía todo para triunfar en este lugar, y estoy seguro de que...

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla -dijo la dueña del local depositando los jarrones sobre la mesa.

-Gracias -dijo Harry, cuando Rosmerta se iba yendo.

-¿Harry? Continúa -exigió Ron.

-¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí -Tomó un poco de cerveza. -No creo que ella esperaba en ese momento que luego de un tiempo alguien, cualquiera, le hiciese regresar -Terminó esto mirando a su amigo con pena. Sabía que a Ron le dolía oírlo, pero tenía que entender que no podía involucrar a Hermione otra vez. El ambiente era cada día más peligroso, y si manteniéndola lejos la podía proteger (igual que a Ginny) era mejor así. -Ron -llamo su atención, pues éste ya tenía la cabeza gacha-, tú no eres el culpable de las acciones que Hermione haya tomado -Lo presentía y acertó.

Ron tomó su jarro de cerveza, se tomó la mitad al seco y miró por sobre el hombro de Harry. El Auror con quien debían encontrarse acababa de entrar al local.

**SoSoSoS**

Cada domingo Hermione se despertaba a las 9, desayunaba, repasaba sus materias de la semana y tomaba sol junto a la enorme piscina del condominio. Pero como ese domingo amaneció nublado, debió elegir otro panorama. Como no hacía frío, buscó su bicicleta nueva en el garaje y salió a pedalear un rato. Pasó de los portones y se dirigió al parque que quedaba camino a la escuela. Aquel sitio era silencioso, salvo por las risas de niños que jugaban a las escondidas entre los árboles de cuatro metros de alto, que en verano podían llegar a oscurecer la luz del sol, pero en esta época del año, otoño, se desprendían de la mitad de sus hojas o más y brindaban un bello color anaranjado al ambiente. A veces podía oír el trinar de alguna avecilla, y miraba hacia las altas copas tratando de encontrarlas a ellas o el lugar donde construyesen sus nidos, mientras avanzaba lentamente en la bicicleta. Así fue como de la nada, y al bajar su vista al frente, se le atravesó una persona de porte considerable, e intentando evitarla viró bruscamente el manubrio hacia la derecha, donde la rueda chocó de lado con una enorme raíz y la bicicleta cayó al suelo botándola a ella pocos centímetros más allá, sobre la tierra seca.

-Disculpa... ¿estás... -empezó el hombre-. ¿Hermione?

Ella, ahora preocupada por un palpitante dolor en uno de sus pies, no le vio la cara hasta que él le ofreció la mano para levantarse del suelo.

-¡Ron! -exclamó con asombro y en su interior alegría, pero su pie la hizo volver a la realidad. Miró hacia abajo. Aún apoyada en Ron, movió su pie derecho, probando primero apoyarlo con la punta y luego... no alcanzó a apoyar la planta completa cuando un agudo dolor surgió de su tobillo.

-Auch...

-¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó Ron, asustado.

-Me duele un poco el...

-A ver, afírmate -se inclinó un poco. Ella puso un brazo tembloroso sobre los hombros del pelirrojo y se dejó semi cargar hasta una banca solitaria a pocos metros de allí. Apenas se sentó, mientras Ron iba a buscar la bicicleta, levantó su pie, se quitó la zapatilla y puso la mano sobre la calceta. Sintió un bulto extraño sobre el tobillo. Bajó un poco la calceta y en efecto, buena parte de la piel se estaba poniendo café.

-Eso es por mi culpa -dijo Ron, sentándose a su lado y mirando el pie que sostenía Hermione. Había dejado la bici apoyada junto a la banca-. Debemos evitar seguir chocando de esta manera, puede que a la próxima tú vayas dentro de un auto y yo cruce por la vereda -se estremeció. Hermione sonrió cálidamente como respuesta, recordando lo que había hablado con Kaitlin el día anterior, eso de acerca de chocar con Ron de nuevo, pero Ron seguía serio-. ¿Llamo a un...

-¿Médico? No, gracias, pero no. Es sólo una torcedura... -Y eso que Ron no pensaba decir _médico_ exactamente... -¡Pensé que te iba a atropellar!. ¿Por qué te saliste así de la nada? -se arregló la calceta y colocó la zapatilla.

Él no podía responderle. Se había aparecido donde usualmente lo hacía, pensando que nadie nunca pasaba entre esos árboles, mal que mal estaban lejos del sendero.

-No se supone que ésta sea una ruta para biciclistas.

"_¿Querrás decir... ciclistas?_" pensó en decir Hermione, pero se abstuvo.

-¿Y qué hacías entonces? -le preguntó en cambio-. Porque que yo sepa ya no trabajas por aquí...

-Buscaba a mi mascota -Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Scabbers? -preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. Ron se desconcertó. ¿Cómo se acordaba de algo tan insignificante como esa rata traidora asquerosa en vez de... cualquier otra cosa?

-No, a Pig.

-¿Pig, es un cerdito?

-Es una lechuza, pero qué más da -Hermione se encogió de hombros y volvió a levantar el pie lesionado, sobándoselo un poco. -¿Segura que no aviso a alguien? Si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa...

-De verdad no te preocupes, mi casa no está tan lejos, puedo ir sola. Además -se llevó una mano a la frente-, si uno de mis padres te ve...

-¿No quieres que me vean contigo? -se rió, desconcertado otra vez-. ¿Te da vergüenza o qué?

-No, Ron, no es lo que crees... -Giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. -Ellos son muy sobreprotectores por todo esto de mi... bueno, que hace poco salí del coma. Ya me harán escándalo por el tobillo, y si ven que vienes conmigo no me van a dejar volver a acercarme... a ti -se mordió un labio y se sonrojó.

Ron pensó que era muy extraño, demasiado curioso, que ahora todo resultara tan fácil. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, de haberse encontrado con la actitud de la antigua Hermione, no lo hubiera logrado ni por si acaso. Pensó que si ella hubiese sido como ahora desde el momento en que la conoció, a estas alturas de la vida ya estarían felizmente casados. No, nunca tan así, pero se habrían evitado demasiados malos ratos y ahora todo estaría bien entre ellos. Aunque no podía negar que igual la extrañaba así como era antes. Eso le daba emoción a su vida: los disgustos, las peleas, su cara encendida por la ira...

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó ella sacándolo de sus soliloquios mentales.

-En... en lo que... se supone debería estar haciendo ahora...

-Ron -Él la miró. -¿Por qué me da la impresión de que no estás siendo sincero conmigo? -le preguntó, sonriente.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo antes de volver a mirarla.

-¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos, Hermione?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida.

-Hace cuatro... ¿o cinco días? -Tragó saliva. Sabía a lo que Ron se refería. Ella no tenía por qué saber si le estaba mintiendo o no, y si era así no tendría por qué importarle. -Ay... estoy un poco loca -Ron se rió. -¿No te aburres de hablar conmigo?

-Eres una caja de sorpresas

Hermione sonrió y miró la hora.

-Tengo que irme -se puso de pie apoyándose en Ron y dando saltitos llegó hasta su bicicleta.

-¿En serio no te acompaño? -insistió Ron, poniéndose de pie.

-Ya te dije que...

-¿Hasta el límite del parque?

Con la sonrisa y la mirada que le dio no pudo negarse. Así que apoyada en su brazo, y con él llevando la bici, hicieron el camino de regreso al sendero y de ahí hasta la calle principal, donde Hermione tomó su bicicleta, se despidió de Ron con una sonrisa y cruzó cojeando. Tras cuatro o seis minutos llegó a su condominio -más rápido no podía andar- y salió su madre a recibirla.

-¡Hija, qué te pasó!

-Me torcí, mamá. Es todo.

-Yo que le dije a tu padre que no te comprara la bicicleta... -Se la quitó y la llevó hasta el garaje.

Hermione aprovechó ese minuto para mirar hacia atrás y descubrir una cabeza pelirroja doblando la esquina y volvió a sonreír; él la había seguido de lejos para asegurarse de que llegara bien... Lo encontraba tan tierno.

-¿Hijita, vienes o qué? -le preguntó su madre desde la puerta de la casa.

-Sí, ya voy madre -respondió, girando sobre los talones y caminando hacia ella.

-Tienes que preparar las ensaladas.

-Lo sé. ¿Puedo hablar antes por teléfono? -preguntó una vez que entró.

-Sí, que sea rápido.

Marcó el número de Kaitlin en el teléfono inalámbrico. Esperó a que le contestaran y pidió hablar con ella.

-¿Hermione? -oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Kaith? Adivina a quién me encontré en el parque...

-A ver... ¿el de la disco? -Hermione se rió. -Nooo... ¿Es en serio? Esto hay que hablarlo cara a cara.

-¿Almorzaste?

-No, aún no.

-Espera -Tapó el auricular. -¿Mamá, puede venir Kaitlin a comer?

-Sí, querida. Pero apresúrate allí.

-Ven a comer a la casa, ahí hablamos.

-Sensacional, estoy allí en 20 minutos.

-Te espero -colgó.

-¡La ensalada!

-¡Voy!

**Continuará...**

_Ojalá les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios. Bye!_


	6. Hay un límite para todo

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**La caja de los recuerdos  
****Capítulo ****5: Hay un límite para todo**

Hermione le relató todo lo referente al parque luego del almuerzo. Estaban en su habitación, sentadas sobre la cama. Kaitlin era la oyente ideal, se emocionaba en ciertas partes del relato, se ponía ceñuda en otras y lo mejor: no interrumpía.

-...puedes ver el resultado -Levantó su tobillo derecho, que ahora estaba cubierto por una venda café.

-Es impresionante que lo único que obtuvieras de él fuera un tobillo hinchado. ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió pedirle su teléfono, dirección, lo que fuese?

-Estaba más preocupada del tobillo que de cualquier otra cosa, además... ¿qué te hace pensar que lo quiero ver de nuevo? -le preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Es tan obvio! -le pegó en la cabeza con una almohada-. Por como hablas de él, Hermione, si te oyeras! Yo diría que te gusta.

-¡Kaith! -se sonrojó de súbito.

-Vamos, te lo dije ayer... ¿te acuerdas? Lo de las maripositas en el estómago... ¿Las sentiste?

-¿Así como un cosquilleo? -Kaitlin asintió. Hermione era un tomate viviente, o al menos así se sentía, así que con la misma almohada que su amiga le había lanzado se cubrió la cara de los ojos hacia abajo.

En otro lugar, lejos de allí, había un almuerzo familiar en La Madriguera, Harry incluido.

-Mínimo puedo hacer que coman bien una vez a la semana -repetía Molly ya por tercera vez, al ver que Ron comía el guiso como si lo estuvieran apurando.

-Señora Weasley -le llamó la atención Harry-, debo decirle algo -Miró de reojo a Ron.

-¿Qué, Harry querido?

-¿Sabe en qué ha estado Ron metido toda esta semana?

-¿Trabajando contigo, no? -respondió sin ponerle mucha atención, al contrario de Ron que dejó su cuchara suspendida a medio camino entre su boca y el plato.

-No del todo, cada vez que se me escapa va a ver a...

-Potter, no te atrevas a decir una palabra -amenazó Ron apuntando al moreno con su cuchara.

-¿Qué modales son esos, Ronald Bilius? -exclamó Molly mirando enojada a su hijo-. Prosigue, Harry...

-Vale -ni miro a Ron-, ha estado viendo a Hermione.

-¡Qué! -exclamó Ginny sorprendida, mirando a su hermano con las cejas alzadas. Ron se sonrojo y se removió en su asiento antes de que Molly preguntara:

-¿Es cierto eso, hijo?

Harry respondió por él.

-Y no sólo eso, además ya le ha hablado y platican. ¿Acaso alguien lo vio esta mañana después del desayuno? –Todos los presentes lo miraron perplejos, pues nadie lo había visto. –Estoy seguro de que fue a verse con ella de nuevo –afirmó, asintiendo y volvió a comer, sin importarle la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Ron.

-Ron, dime por favor si es verdad –le pidió su madre.

-Basta, ya déjenlo –lo defendió Arthur. Ron miró agradecido a su padre.

-¿Amor, qué haces? –le preguntó su esposa con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No ves que se metió en un asunto que no le concernía?

-Que le concierna o no es su problema, ya es grande para saber tomar sus decisiones.

-Ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo, incluso creo que rompe un estatuto de las declaraciones personales del mundo mágico. ¡Va contra la ley!

-Me retiro –expresó Ron en voz alta, cortándolos. Se levantó de su puesto, limpió su boca con una servilleta y salió de la cocina hacia los jardines.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? –le preguntó Molly a su marido, al verlo levantarse de la mesa también.

-Voy a hablar con él…

Ginny miró a Harry pidiéndole una explicación, pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo.

-Ronald…

-Papá, déjame solo… -corría hacia uno de los cobertizos.

-Hijo –lo alcanzó, jadeando por el cansancio que le supuso llegar a él-. Dime qué está pasando. Yo te defendí de tu madre, sí, pero necesito una explicación –Ron miró hacia el cielo que se encontraba nublado, y se sentó en la hierba de espaldas a la pared del cobertizo. Su padre lo imitó. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Ron sin mirarle, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ir a buscar a Hermione.

-Yo no la busqué.

Arthur pensó que esa conversación no sería nada fácil.

-Bueno, seguirla, verla, hablarle, no sé –dijo intentando adivinar. Ron se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Porque quería saber cómo estaba.

-¿Cómo estaba?

-Bien, normal. Toda una muggle –dijo con aburrimiento.

-Y si estaba bien… ¿por qué fuiste más de una vez?

-Porque quería comprobar que siguiera bien.

-Sí, Ron, y yo soy el Ministro de Magia –le pilló-. Soy tu padre, Ron; puedo notar cuando mientes.

-¿Y qué si miento? No lo entenderías. Nadie lo entendería, ni siquiera Harry quiere entenderlo.

-¿El qué? –insistió Arthur, buscando su mirada. Al encontrarla vio culpa, melancolía y tristeza.

-Saber que no puedo hacer nada por ella es frustrante –reconoció-. Sólo quiero que regrese, nada más…

-Pero esa no fue la decisión que ella tomó…

-Harry me lo ha recordado cada vez que puede –respondió un poco fastidiado-. Yo prefiero pensar que se equivocó, que cometió un error al decidir borrarse, que todo sucedió al sentirse culpable de lo que me había sucedido –Se atragantó y se le oyó la voz más ronca a partir de ese momento. –Ahora soy yo quien se siente culpable por ella, papá. Lo que hizo al borrarse fue atroz, peor que casi matarme. Abandonó toda una vida… para comenzar otra diferente.

-Entonces… ¿por qué simplemente no la dejas vivir?. ¡Eres quien peor se lo ha tomado!

Ron prefirió no responder esa pregunta, negando con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie. Regresaron a la cocina, donde sólo estaba Molly, quien les habló con un tono de voz neutro:

-La comida no se les ha enfriado. Ron, Harry dijo que te espera en Grimmauld Place cuando acabes.

Ron asintió y comió en silencio. Veinte minutos después se apareció en la Antigua y Noble casa de los Black, queriendo matar a Harry.

-¿Por qué tenías que decirles todo? –le preguntó con estrépito al encontrarlo charlando con Lupin en la cocina.

-Porque si puedo encontrar una forma de que evites verla tan seguido, mejor para todo el mundo mágico, créeme –explicó Harry con calma.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo el mundo con…

-Esto –Remus Lupin levantó un pedazo de pergamino. –Encontramos el escondite de otro Mortífago.

-¿Pues qué esperamos para ir a buscarlo? –Ron se acercó a ellos y le arrebató el pergamino a Lupin, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Harry sonrió satisfecho.

**SoSoSoS**

Un día más que Hermione salía de la escuela con el bolso más pesado de todos. Esa tarde tenía mucho por hacer. Abandonaron el edificio de la escuela y mientras acompañaba a Kaitlin y a Max que esperaban su chofer, vio a Ron del otro lado de la calle, buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada. Ella esperaba ser ese alguien, pero no lo dijo, sólo agitó la mano en el aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Hey, Ron!

El pelirrojo posó su vista en ella y sonrió. Hermione se despidió apresuradamente de sus amigos (que ya la observaban con sendas sonrisas de picardía) y cruzó la calle lo más rápido que pudo con su tobillo cojo.

-¿No me digas que no se te pasó la torcedura?

Hermione hizo como si cerrara su boca con un cierre, sonriendo.

-¿Debería haberse ido?

-¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

-Son dentistas, no traumatólogos –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Mamá me puso una venda y no quiere que vuelva a salir en bici hasta el próximo mes.

-¿No te llevaron al hospital?

-Le sugerí a ella que me llevara a San Mungo y me miró con cara rara –Ron la miro estupefacto. –Sí, esa misma cara –reconoció ella-. ¿Qué tiene?

-Hay unos juegos infantiles a pocos metros de aquí. ¿Vamos?

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar… -respondió él en voz baja.

Atravesaron una parte del parque boscoso y llegaron a los juegos infantiles. Estaban casi vacíos salvo por un anciano que sentado en una banqueta lanzaba migas de pan a las palomas y un niño solitario que se subía y bajaba al tobogán. Ron se sentó en un columpio e instó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. Comenzaron a balancearse despacio.

-¿Cómo sabías de San Mungo? –le preguntó él, mirándola con atención.

-De pronto me saltó a la mente. ¿Es un hospital más, no? –se interrumpió y quedó mirándose fijamente la muleca de uno de los brazos de Ron, que al subirse la manga al agarrar las cadenas del columpio, quedó al descubierto una marca alargada y rosácea, como un corte-. ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? –preguntó, asustada.

-Anoche tuve un pequeño altercado con un delincuente –Y no era del todo falso, puesto que el Mortífago con quien se enfrentaron la tarde anterior le había lanzado un hechizo al querer Ron tomar algo de una repisa, creyendo que no había nadie en la guarida en ese momento. –No me desvíes del tema, Hermione. Tú no deberías haberle dicho _San Mungo_ a tu madre.

-¿Por qué? –lo encontraba ilógico.

-Porque no existe… -"En tu mundo" debió agregar, pero no podía.

-Mi mamá dijo lo mismo –Puso los ojos en blanco. –Aunque estoy segura de que sí, ese lugar existe…

-¿Te pasa muy a menudo? –preguntó él de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Decir incoherencias que dejan helado a quien las escuche.

-No son incoherencias, Ron. Eres igual de terco que mi madre y que mi amigo Max. Por ejemplo la otra vez hablaba sobre Hobbits, Magos, Elfos, y a éstos últimos los ponía como seres casi humanos, cuando yo sabía, no sé cómo, que los Elfos eran creaturas feas y esclavizadas –Ron se rió. -¿Por qué iba a mencionar algo que inventé de la nada?

-Porque estuviste seis años en estado de coma.

-¡Eso no significa que yo esté loca! –exclamó tan fuerte que el anciano de las palomas alzó la cabeza un segundo para mirarlos-. Además… -ahora susurró- están estos sueños…

-¿Qué sueños? –preguntó Ron, intrigado.

-Sueños con animales y plantas que en la vida he visto y aún no encuentro en ningún libro de Biología… Sueños con… hadas. No hadas como Campanita de Peter Pan, ah? Hadas que no hacen más que revolotear alrededor mío… como pensamientos. Y sueño con este… -no continuó y se sonrojó.

-¿Con qué más sueñas?

-Con un ángel –se puso más roja todavía-, que me acompaña por un prado… y tenemos que llegar a algún lugar.

Ron botó aire; por lo menos ni en el mundo mágico los ángeles existían, o eso era lo que él tenía entendido.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo soñando estas cosas?

-Desde la tarde en que desperté… En general no sucedían muy a menudo, últimamente se han incrementado.

-¿Son más frecuentes?

-Y duran más tiempo. Pero el prado parece infinito.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Ron preguntó:

-Hermione… ¿estás feliz con tu vida?

Ella miró sus propios pies deslizarse hacia delante y hacia atrás, trazando una huella larga sobre la arena bajo los columpios, y su voz surgió suave, como salida de un sueño:

-Mi vida es feliz… pero siempre le falta algo. Es raro vivir con un tercio de tu vida que no existe… Imagínate que hay tantas cosas, tantos lugares, tantas personas que pude haber conocido durante la adolescencia. Tantas sensaciones que nunca estuvieron allí… Es frustrante cuando alguien en clases dice¿Se acuerdan que vimos esto hace tres años? ó ¿Recuerdas tal o cual programa de tv, ese grupo musical, de este videojuego? Y todos asienten sonrientes rememorando esos tiempos y yo no los tengo –Levantó la vista y dos surcos de lágrimas corrían de sus ojos. –A veces desearía no haber entrado en coma y simplemente haberme muerto, pero también pienso en todo lo que mi familia hubiera sufrido. Yo soy su única hija, Ron. Ellos no tienen a nadie más. No me puedo dar el lujo de fallarles, ellos… -su voz se trabó-, ellos lo han dado todo por mí, sería egoísta quitarles todo el sacrificio que invirtieron en mí…

Ron no sabía qué decir. Lo mismo que todos le repetían al enterarse de sus planes, aquello de no regresar a Hermione al mundo de los magos por tratar de arruinarle la vida. La situación no era fácil. Hermione era feliz salvo por ese agujero temporal que él contándole todo podía rellenar, pero al mismo tiempo al decirle la estaría involucrando otra vez en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, y cambiando inevitablemente los planes a futuro de la chica que, sin duda alguna, él quería más que a cualquier cosa en el universo y debía evitar su sufrimiento a toda costa. ¡Qué dilema!

-Oh, Dios. Tengo que irme –soltó de pronto Hermione, mirando su reloj. Las marcas de lágrimas ya se habían esfumado de su rostro.

-¿A dónde vas? –Ron se levantó del columpio al ver que ella lo hacía.

-Almorzar. Después he de regresar al colegio, tengo un campeonato de ajedrez por la tarde.

-¿Ajedrez?. ¡Pero si tú no sabes… -iba a comenzar Ron, ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Estoy entre los seleccionados escolares, claro que sé –Ron se sorprendió sobremanera. –Adiós…

Hermione salió del cuadrilátero de arena donde estaban los columpios y cojeando se dirigió al sendero de cemento. Ron tomó aire dos segundos y con la varita dentro de la manga y asomada entre los dedos lanzó un hechizo de estela blanca que pasó desapercibido tras una ráfaga de viento. Metros más allá, Hermione pareció tropezar y se detuvo en seco. Piso dos, tres veces el cemento con su tobillo malo y no sucedió nada ni sintió dolor, por lo que abrió mucho los ojos y se volteó para mirar a Ron, quien en ese segundo recibía una lechuza con cara de resignación y le quitaba una carta de la pata. Hermione se encogió de hombros y retomó su camino, probando su tobillo recién mejorado.

-Perfecto –murmuró Ron con angustia, arrugando la carta y echándosela al bolsillo. Tenía un llamado a declarar en dos horas más a las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia por efectuar magia sobre un muggle en pleno sector público.

Procuró alejarse de la vista de los muggles entrando a un matorral especialmente tupido del parque y se apareció en su casa.

-¿Ron, dónde andabas? –le preguntó su madre preocupada, que con su varita le quitaba la suciedad a las ventanas de la cocina. Ron hizo un gesto de _eso no tiene importancia_ con la mano y corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación para ponerse túnica. Bajó nuevamente para almorzar con sus padres. -¿Y Ginny? –preguntó al ver la silla vacía de su hermana.

-En casa de Luna. Están preparando la reunión que tiene con sus amigos esta noche –le contestó Molly y se aguantó de volver al ataque para averiguar de dónde venía su hijo, pues Arthur la observaba con cautela.

Ron hizo sonar su tenedor al soltarlo de súbito sobre el plato.

-La reunión, lo había olvidado por completo… -Eso le pasaba por tener la cabeza en otro lado. Esa reunión de amigos en realidad era una reunión del ED. Terminaron de almorzar en silencio, pasaron varios minutos en los que Ron subió al baño para cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse un poco el pelo, volvió a bajar para encontrar a su padre escribiendo una carta, que al terminar hizo desaparecer, y cuando Arthur se puso de pie, Ron lo imitó. -¿Vas al ministerio, papá? –Él asintió. -¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿Por?

-Allá te digo –Le echó una mirada de reojo a su madre, que se veía roja y con los cachetes inflados, con ganas de decir algo pero sin poder hacerlo.

Ambos se aparecieron en la oficina del padre. Cuando este último ocupó su silla tras el escritorio, habló:

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Ron sacó la carta arrugada de su bolsillo y se la alcanzó a su padre, quien la leyó apresuradamente. -¿Que hiciste qué?

-No debe ser sorpresa para ti dónde estuve esta mañana… -empezó.

-Puedo adivinarlo, sí –Lo observó con mirada analítica y sonrió al llegar a una conclusión con sólo ver los ojos de su hijo. -¿Hermione?

-Por mi culpa ayer se torció un tobillo. Hoy todavía cojeaba, así que…

-¿Arreglaste su pie? –Ron asintió, ruborizado. -¿Te vio?

-No me vio, nadie me vio, estoy seguro…

-Pero rompiste un estatuto mágico –Pareció sorprendido. –Tu madre tenía razón.

-No me digas… -Cayó como saco de papas en una silla. –Es en una hora…

-Sí, bueno, mientras tanto podrías ayudarme con esto…

Esa hora se pasó demasiado rápida para Ron. Tres personas lo esperaban en una pequeña oficina del mismo piso donde trabajaba su padre, sentados tras una especie de estrado. Ron tomó asiento solo, delante de ellos. Fuera de la oficina, había una lista extensa de nombres.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, cierto? –inquirió un mago barbudo.

-Sí, su señoría.

-Haremos esto rápido pues no requiere mayores miramientos. Usted está inculpado de realizar un hechizo sobre un muggle en una plaza muggle a las 12 y 50 horas de hoy. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí –volvió a decir Ron, mirando sin pestañear al barbudo que le hablaba.

-¿Entonces se declara culpable o tiene algo que decir a su favor?

-No –contestó rápido-. Me declaro culpable.

El mago de barba lo miró un poco desconcertado mientras los otros dos hacían anotaciones.

-Está bien –declaró el barbudo-. Considerando los siguientes aspectos; que ningún testigo muggle o mago lo vio realizar el hechizo, ni la propia muggle que lo recibió, y que el hechizo era uno de los comunes utilizados en sanación para aliviar síntomas de traumas musculares, de haberse realizado para bien de la víctima y evitarle injurias, queda usted condenado a la no utilización de hechizos que no sean para beneficio personal y al prohibido contacto directo o indirecto con muggles de aquí a dos semanas más.

Ron puso una cara de sincera sorpresa al conocer su sentencia. ¡No podría ver a Hermione durante dos semanas! Sin considerar que Harry lo mataría porque ya no podría acompañarlo a lugares muggles bajo sospecha de Horcrux cercano, menos hablar con la gente, y no podría atacar a ningún Mortífago si su vida no corría peligro…

-Señor Weasley, puede retirarse –le indicó uno de los magos que antes no había hablado-. Hay más audiencias después de la suya.

Ron se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, encontrándose con Harry de frentón.

-¿No fue tan malo, verdad? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sabes tú de esto? –Frunció el ceño.

-Pedí que me informaran apenas cometieras una infracción. Tarde o temprano pasaría, con la obsesión en que se ha convertido Hermione para ti.

Ron enrojeció bruscamente.

-Pensé que tus relaciones con el Ministerio no eran las mejores…

-Tengo mis contactos –Se metió la mano a un bolsillo y sacó un delgado libro de allí, con tapa celeste y un niño con varita dibujado en portada. –Esto es para ti…

-¿Qué rayos… -leyó la tapa.

"Ahora que eres un mago"

-Harry… ¿Qué significa esto? –Se alejaron caminando de la oficina.

-Es una guía ilustrada infantil para niños muggles que son recibidos en Hogwarts. Yo nunca tuve uno, pues no es lectura obligatoria. Lo encontré en Flourish & Blotts, y supuse que te serviría.

-¿Por qué? –Ron empezó a ojear el libro. –_Capítulo 1¿Qué es un mago?_ Harry, por favor esto tiene que ser una broma…

-Una broma no será para ti el capítulo cinco –Ron buscó el capítulo mencionado. "De relaciones con los muggles". –Es muy útil. Cuando Hogwarts vuelva al esplendor de siempre, se lo sugeriré a McGonagall como lectura de primer año, o que lo incluyan con la carta de admisión –Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la oficina del papá de Ron. -¿Te dejo aquí? Tengo que ir a leer cierto libro sobre maleficios a Grimmauld Place…

-No, voy contigo. Paso a despedirme de papá y… así aprovecho de hacer la tarea –Alzó la guía. 

**Continuará…**

_¡Hola! Tantos años xD Aquí por fin actualizo (y espero poder actualizar más seguido, quiero terminar el fic pronto xD). Ojalá les haya agradado el cap _


	7. Al límite de lo permitido

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Capítulo dedicado a Lil Granger y ella sabe por qué xD (no me mates amigaaa xDDD mejor 2 meses después que nunca o no? xD)**

**La caja de los recuerdos**

_-¿Por qué? –Ron empezó a ojear el libro. –Capítulo 1: ¿Qué es un mago? Harry, por favor esto tiene que ser una broma…_

_-Una broma no será para ti el capítulo cinco –Ron buscó el capítulo mencionado. "De relaciones con los muggles". –Es muy útil. Cuando Hogwarts vuelva al esplendor de siempre, se lo sugeriré a McGonagall como lectura de primer año, o que lo incluyan con la carta de admisión –Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la oficina del papá de Ron. -¿Te dejo aquí? Tengo que ir a leer cierto libro sobre maleficios a Grimmauld Place…_

_-No, voy contigo. Paso a despedirme de papá y… así aprovecho de hacer la tarea –Alzó la guía._

**Capítulo 6: Al límite de lo permitido**

-No es tan malo, quinto lugar –decía Kaitlin, saliendo de un gran edificio.

-Es horrible, no me gusta perder –confesó Hermione, y se subió en la parte trasera del auto de sus padres junto a su amiga.

-No importa, sigues siendo la mejor en clase, aunque te falten más de la mitad de las materias…

-Y aunque tenga dos años más que ustedes, Kait –puso los ojos en blanco-, ya debería estar terminando el colegio!

-Hija, cálmate –dijo su madre sin dejar de mirar al frente, pues acababa de abandonar el estacionamiento-. Para eso tienes profesores particulares a diario, para ponerte al día.

-Si hubieras entrado de inmediato al año que te corresponde no podrías dormir con toda la carga académica que eso significaría –razonó Kaitlin.

-¿Kaitlin, te llevo a tu casa? Hermione tiene Inglés y yo debo ir a la clínica.

-Si puede llevarme, señora Granger, por favor…

-Claro.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y miró hacia afuera, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido, pero sucedió precisamente al revés. Dos semanas se pasaron demasiado lentas, y eso que la primera incluía Halloween de fiesta, lo que no logró conmocionar a la castaña. Noviembre empezó descargando tórridas lluvias sobre Londres y dejando atrás recuerdos lejanos que parecían cercanos. Hermione estaba en la salita de su casa, era sábado por la tarde y le dictaban clases de Geografía con un gran mapamundi desplegado sobre la mesa, ella sin poder concentrarse. ¿Dónde estaba el pelirrojo? Ahora lamentaba más que nunca el no haberle pedido ni un dato.

-…podemos encontrar con plantaciones importantes de tabaco, Hermione? –preguntaba el profesor, pero ella tenía su mente muy lejos-. ¿Granger, me presta atención? Señorita…

-Sí, eh… Kenia –respondió rápido, al ver el dedo del profesor sobre aquella ciudad de África.

-¿Kenia, segura? –levantó el dedo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ese país es Kenia, segura –contestó, afirmando con la cabeza. Se temía que no tenía nada que ver.

-¿Oyó mi pregunta? –Hermione alzó la cabeza y avergonzada, negó.

-Lo siento…

-Yo lo siento por usted, porque es usted quien necesita alcanzar a sus compañeros, no yo.

-Bien, disculpe –se azoró-. ¿Descanso?

-Dos minutos –respondió el profesor, negando con la cabeza.

Hermione se acercó a una mesa que tenía un recipiente con dulces y, sacando uno, aprovechó de escudriñar por la ventana que daba al frente de la casa. Llovía con fuerza y el cielo estaba oscureciendo.

Ron metió su varita en el bolsillo interno del abrigo, así no se tentaba, y se acercó al portón.

Hermione distinguió a una borrosa figura café en la entrada del condominio. Ron golpeó la ventana del portero y cuando éste abrió, él se quitó el sombrero que cubría su cabeza pelirroja. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y una sonrisa asomó a su boca.

-Quisiera ver a la señorita Granger.

-¿De parte de?

-Ronald Weasley.

-Ahora le comunico… espere. No es necesario.

Voltearon al mismo tiempo. El cerrojo del portón se abrió solo y Hermione salió corriendo de su casa con las pantuflas puestas. Apenas llegó hasta Ron se colgó de su cuello y cerró los ojos.

-¡Dios, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no había tiempo de pensar en el hecho.

-Hermione, te vas a resfriar… -le susurró. Ella se separó de súbito y se miró la ropa. Cinco segundos y mojada de pies a cabeza.

-Entremos.

El portón se cerró a sus espaldas mientras iban hacia la casa. Ron se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. Hermione, que ya había cruzado el umbral, se giró y miró a Ron aguantando la risa.

-No te preocupes por mis padres, no están. Pone tu abrigo en el armario aquel –apuntó a una puerta cercana- y si no es mucha molestia quítate los botines… -Ron miró sus pies y, en efecto, estaba cubierto de barro. –Voy por un par de toallas y algo seco, espera aquí. –Hermione se perdió por un pasillo. Ron hizo lo que ella le había indicado y luego miró en derredor, observando el pequeño hall de acceso y parte del living que se veía a través de una puerta. Allí un sujeto de más o menos 40 años revisaba un cuaderno. ¿Quién diablos sería? –Ponte esto –Hermione llegó de pronto y dejó unas pantuflas simples color café en el suelo junto a Ron-. Son de mi padre, no se molestará. Tiene demasiados pares de pantuflas como para pasar tan poco tiempo en casa. Ah, y toma una toalla, tu cabello gotea un poco –le lanzó una toalla celeste. Ella misma se había cambiado de ropa. Ron se sorprendió de que, sin magia, se demorara tan poco.

-¿Granger? –dijo una voz desde el living. Hermione pegó un saltito, al parecer ya se había olvidado de la presencia de su profesor. Entrando a la sala, dijo:

-Disculpe profesor Dave, es que acaba de llegar una visita –miró de reojo a Ron, quien seguía en el hall.

-¿Y la lección de hoy?

-Sigamos el lunes –puso cara de ruego-. ¡Por favor! Después de Cívica…

-¿No tienes Álgebra?

-La señorita tiene licencia médica hasta el miércoles… ¡por favor! –repitió y juntó las manos.

-Está bien –El profesor, resignado, recuperó sus mapas, libros y cuadernos, los metió en su bolso y se dirigió al hall, donde estaba parado Ron -¡El lunes a las cinco y media, Granger! –exclamó-. Hasta luego –se despidió de Ron con una reverencia y salió de la casa.

-Ron, pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí.

-¿Quién era?

-Profesor de Ciencias Sociales… Toma asiento –apuntó uno de los sillones y ella se sentó en otro. Ron, al avanzar, ojeó la sala de estar. Era la segunda vez que estaba en casa de Hermione y la salita se mantenía igual a dos años atrás, salvo por unos nuevos floreros y una pintura. La primera vez que había estado allí fue para recoger a Hermione unas vacaciones junto a su papá. Aquellos días que se hacían tan lejanos…-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? –lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estaba muy ocupado, ya sabes… el trabajo –inventó rápidamente.

-Sonará un poco impertinente… pero me gustaría saber tu teléfono o cualquier cosa para poder comunicarme contigo.

-No tengo teléfono –mintió. En la Madriguera había un teléfono, pero primero nadie lo usaba, segundo no se sabía el número y tercero, qué sucedería si Hermione llamaba un día cualquiera y él no estaba en casa o lejos del teléfono, cualquiera podría contestar y ya estaba harto de las reprimendas por el lío con Hermione.

-¿No tienes… -se ruborizó un poco-. Vale. Entonces no importa…

-Pero tengo una lechuza –Ron sonrió, conciliador-. Te puedo enviar notas si quieres, pero no sé para qué… -Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal y un murmullo de voces que se incrementó al abrirse.

Los padres de Hermione habían llegado a casa y no había tiempo de esconder a Ron, porque ya lo estaban viendo, parados junto a la entrada de la sala de estar, mirando pasmados al pelirrojo. Hermione se habían sonrojado completamente.

-Hola mamá, hola papá –los saludó y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Ron-. Él es Ron Weasley… Es… es… -miró a Ron buscando ayuda.

-Un compañero de la escuela…

-…que vino a trabajar conmigo en Geografía! –terminó apuntando sus cuadernos que aún permanecían sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Dave? –preguntó su madre, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Él estaba con nosotros, pero tuvo una emergencia en su casa –dijo Ron mirando a la señora Granger.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa? –le preguntó el señor Granger a su hija. Ella abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo su papá era capaz de fijarse en tal detalle?

-¡Me mojé! Me mojé cuando salí a recibir a Ron, porque al parecer el portero había ido al baño ya que no estaba en su caseta cuando él llegó –Eso era mitad mentira mitad verdad.

-Amigo de Hermione… ¿me acompañarías a la cocina? –preguntó la madre de la castaña, mirando fijamente a Ron con los ojos entrecerrados. Ron miró a Hermione un momento, la que se encogió de hombros, por lo que Ron tuve que seguir a la madre a la cocina. La señora Granger apoyó su cartera en la mesa de comer, la abrió y empezó a buscar algo dentro mientras Ron la miraba impaciente, hasta que ella encontró algo, un plano estuche regular y metálico, y con un dedo le indicó que se acercara-. Toma –dijo, extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación que sacó del interior del estuche. Luego murmuró: -ve mañana a esta dirección y búscame.

Ron guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo y salieron de la cocina. Hermione recogía sus cuadernos de la mesa y los llevaba a una estantería mientras su padre encendía la TV y empezaba a ver un partido de fútbol. La madre le dio un pequeño codazo a Ron antes de ir a sentarse junto a su marido.

-Eh, Hermione… -llamó el pelirrojo su atención. Ella terminó de cerrar un cajón y lo miró, ávida -. Debo irme.

-¡Tan sólo llegaste hace unos… -comenzaba Hermione a reclamar, hasta que vio la mirada de advertencia en la cara de su madre-. Vale, te veo después. ¿Te acompaño a la puer…

-No, sé llegar solo, gracias –la cortó él sonriendo con fingida inocencia y tomó su abrigo y sus zapatos para salir de la casa.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –le preguntó Hermione a su madre, sin obtener respuesta, por lo que se marchó ofendida a su habitación.

Ron, caminando hacia el parque para desaparecerse, pensaba y se preguntaba una y otra vez qué querría la madre de Hermione. ¿Sabía que le estaban mintiendo? O pensaría que él andaba tras su hija, lo que no era del todo falso, pero él no estaba dispuesto a admitir aquello menos delante de una muggle que apenas conocía.

La noche dio paso a una húmeda mañana de otoño, y mientras Hermione estaba estudiando en su escuela, él se dirigía a una clínica privada no muy lejos del sector. Se trataba de la consulta de la señora Granger, lugar donde él había sido citado. Entró al blanco recinto con el corazón en la mano, viendo de paso las caras de susto, dolor o inconformidad que presentaban los pacientes. Ron se acercó a un escritorio.

-La señora Granger me pidió que viniera.

-¿Tu nombre? –preguntó la recepcionista, alzando la vista sobre la pantalla de un computador.

-Ronald Weasley.

-Ah, sí –dijo volviendo al PC-, la doctora desea hablarle. Tome asiento y apenas salga otro paciente entras tú.

Ron asintió y se sentó en una banca con cojín de cuero café junto a una señora que ojeaba una revista. No tuvo que esperar más de quince minutos, cuando salió una niña chica llorando de la mano de su mamá que la regañaba.

-Weasley, Ronald. Puede pasar ahora –anunció la recepcionista. Él respiró profundo, se levantó y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta con la plaquita dorada que ponía Dra. Jean Granger. Puso su mano en el picaporte, cerró los ojos y abrió.

-Hola Ron, me alegra que vinieras –dijo la señora Granger mientras le pasaba un algodón a un artefacto-. Pasa y siéntate frente a mi escritorio. Toma un caramelo sin azúcar de la mesita si quieres…

Él prefirió no tomar nada y se sentó reposando sus manos sobre las piernas, mirando a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en una consulta dental. Observó las sillas, lámparas especiales, objetos –y con un respingo- instrumentos, quizás para qué.

-Ahora sí, bien… -la madre de Hermione se sentó al escritorio y apoyó los codos en la mesa, afirmándose la barbilla-. Ya sé que no eres un compañero de la escuela de mi hija –Ron abrió mucho los ojos, asustado. –Eres su amigo de la escuela de magos –El pelirrojo abrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. ¡Y él que pensaba que a los padres igual les habían borrado la memoria! O eso le habían dicho al salir del estado crítico "Hermione y su familia". –Te reconocí de inmediato. Ya te había visto el año anterior… y el año anterior a ese, viniste a mi casa con tu padre a buscar a mi niña en vacaciones, también te he visto en el andén oculto. A mí no se me olvidan fácilmente las cosas ni las caras… -Su mirada era como de complacencia y él se dio cuenta que de no explicarse ahora, ella seguiría hablando.

-Discúlpeme, señora Granger –fue lo único que atinó a decir, bajando la mirada.

-¿Disculparte, por qué? Lo único que no entiendo es por qué te estás viendo con mi hija, si ella nos dejó en claro a mi marido y a mí que quería cortar toda relación con el mundo mágico, haciendo entender que tampoco los vería más a… ustedes.

-Porque todo fue mi culpa –respondió tapándose la cara con las manos-. Yo quería protegerla… y todo salió al revés, porque ella se asustó y se le ocurrió esta locura…

-¿Protegerla de qué? Pensamos que se asustó por el gato…

-¿Qué? –alzó la cara y miró a la madre de Hermione con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Ella… no les… -Pero era obvio que ella no les había dicho… ¡cómo no lo había pensado antes! Tampoco él se imaginaba cómo Harry se había quitado el cuento de los Horcruxes con sus padres cuando estuvo a punto de morirse… ¡Siendo un detalle tan importante! Nota mental: interrogar a Harry lo antes posible, ahora sacarse la pregunta con la madre de Hermione. –El gato. Fue mi culpa que lo mataran. Se me escapó una vez que era un gato del demonio… y al parecer alguien se lo tomó en serio –Cabe recordar que los padres de Hermione no habían alcanzado a ver la amenaza a su hija en la pared del garaje. La señora Granger lo miró con cara de no estar totalmente convencida, aún así no insistió en "ese" tema.

-¿Entonces por qué la sigues viendo? –Mirada inquisidora. Todos los sentidos dirigidos a la inminente respuesta.

-Porque… me… preocupa. Supongo –agregó rápidamente, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a la cara de Jean Granger, pues su mirada de interrogación era idéntica a la de su hija, y él no estaba seguro de poder resistir eso.

-No te tiene que preocupar más, porque está bien segura ahora. No le pasará nada –La señora Granger se levantó de su escritorio a la vez que la asistente entraba con una ficha médica. –Lo siento, pero creo que no la dejaré verte de nuevo.

Ron abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Ahora no sólo su madre, sino también la de Hermione se oponía a que él la viera?. ¡Y eso que nada era su culpa!

-Pero…

-En serio que te lo agradezco aunque sea innecesario –Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió-. Salúdame a tu padre –miró hacia afuera-. ¿Cornwell, Joseph?

Eso era un vete "sí o sí". Él salió a paso rápido de la consulta y de la clínica. Debía pensar alguna forma de arreglar las cosas, y ahora, discretamente.

**SoSoSoS**

Esa noche, Hermione se acostó más cansada que nunca y cuanto más cansada se dormía, los sueños raros parecían durar más o al menos dejarla llena de dudas. Eran tantas, que cuando despertó tomó una libreta y anotó lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que se le olvidara:

"_Esta vez hemos llegado al final del prado. Hay un gran lago de aguas verdes, inmóviles. Y donde acaba el lago se emplaza un castillo medieval gigante. El ángel me dice que debo aprender a manejarlo_".

Ahora que leía lo que había visto, no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Aprender a manejarlo, el qué? Agregó un signo de pregunta entre paréntesis y se levantó a prepararse para la escuela. Una vez allí y en plena clase de inglés, mirando hacia el estacionamiento, se le ocurrió. Arrancó la esquina de la última hoja de su cuaderno y escribió:

"_¿Crees que debo aprender a manejar?_"

…y se lo pasó a Max, quien estaba más cerca. Él, al reverso del papel, le respondió:

"_Me sorprende que no te lo preguntaras antes. Creo que sí_"

Entonces quizás eso era, pero no sabía de dónde poder sacar tiempo para lograrlo… Aunque ya que sentía que no lo había logrado con el ajedrez…

-Señor, voy a abandonar el equipo de ajedrez –dijo Hermione plantada en la oficina del organizador de actividades extraescolares.

-¿Por qué, señorita…

-Granger. Porque me quita tiempo… y… tengo muchas asignaturas por repasar.

-¿Está teniendo malas calificaciones?

-No, sólo siento que… quiero avanzar más. ¿Me entiende? –Puso su mejor cara de súplica.

-Vamos a analizar su caso, pero supongo que no habrá problema.

-Espero que lo entiendan…

-Sí, por supuesto.

Lo interesante del asunto era que debía aprender a manejar a escondidas de sus padres. Lo bueno era que el curso de manejo duraba un mes y al siguiente –si lo hacía bien- tendría su licencia. ¿De qué le serviría eso? Aún no lo sabía, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que debía seguir su corazonada, o algo malo podría suceder.

**SoSoSoS**

-¿Es una especie de insinuación perversa? –Ron golpeó el libro "Ahora que eres un mago" contra la mesa antes de sentarse, en Grimmauld Place.

-Qué agradable forma de saludar. Buenos días, Ron –saludó Harry al bajar su taza de café-. ¿Ya terminaste el libro?

-Me salté varios capítulos.

-Espero que no los importantes. ¿Te sirves algo de desayuno? Tenemos un largo día hoy -Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido por su evidente falta de interés y Harry se dio cuenta, dejando la tostada que iba a llevarse a la boca en el plato. -¿Bueno, qué?

-Déjame citarlo –Tomó el libro y lo abrió en una página marcada-. Capítulo cinco, apéndice 18. Circunstancias por las cuales se admite que un muggle sepa del mundo mágico –Él no lo vio, pero Harry sonrió en ese instante. –_**a)**__ Si son familiares directos o tutores legales del niño mago afectado. __**b)**__ Si tienen una estricta relación laboral que involucre contacto con el mundo mágico. __**c) **__Si tienen un vínculo jurídico irrevocable con un mago o una bruja, o con un familiar inmediato de éste o ésta_ –cerró el libro de golpe-. ¿Entonces?

-Entonces está más claro que el agua, amigo mío. Para poder hablarle a Hermione del mundo mágico tendrías que eventualmente casarte con ella o, por feo que suene, embarazarla y esperar unos años para saber si ese hijo es mago o no –A esta altura Ron ya se había puesto completamente rojo.

-¿No se podría apelar al punto b) y esperar a que trabaje en algo relacionado a…

-¿Y cómo lo harías? _Hola_ –imitó su voz- _me gustaría ofrecerte un trabajo que implica relacionarte con magos y brujas, la paga no es muy buena, pero necesito verte involucrada_. ¿Bromeas? –volvió a su propia voz- Eso es ir contra las reglas por igual. ¡Ah! Y si te quisieras casar con ella tendrían que estar ambos locamente enamorados el uno del otro, o tener una declaración escrita de compromiso y matrimonio por parte de los padres de ambos como se hacía antes, porque sólo así funcionan los conjuros matrimoniales mágicos, ya sabes. Dadas las circunstancias mejor te inclinas por la boda basada en el amor puro, mal que mal no se te haría tan difícil y sólo te bastaría convencer a Hermione…

-Harry –lo cortó-. ¿Vas a ser Auror o estudiarás leyes mágicas? –Harry soltó una falsa carcajada-. No le veo la gracia, te lo digo en serio. ¿Es cierta toda esa basura?

-Según el libro, sí. Si los antecedentes se te hacen insuficientes puedes ir a una biblioteca.

-Qué denso despertaste esta mañana. Se te olvida una pequeñez: la madre de Hermione NO me quiere cerca de su hija.

-Las suegras… ¡ja! –Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Te refieres por casualidad a mi madre? –Harry lo miró de reojo y se demoró en masticar su pan, sin contestar-. Por favor, ya no tienes nada con Ginny, de qué te quejas? –Harry siguió comiendo, dando tiempo a Ron de sacar sus propias conclusiones-. ¡Todavía quieres algo con ella! Lo sabía –sonrió para sí-. Pero eres un imbécil, nada ni nadie te impide verla, menos mi mamá. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? Te sigue amando más que a sus propios hijos, por no decir yo… ¿o qué?. ¡Ah!. ¿Crees que se va a enojar si pones a su propia pequeña hija en peligro?. ¡Si ya…

-Oye Ron, ya cállate de una vez –le dijo Tonks apareciéndose en la cocina. –Hasta arriba se oye tu griterío. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Claro, tú no te quejas, para Navidad ya vas a estar casada –se burló Ron, haciendo que el pelo de Tonks se pusiera tan rojo como el suyo.

-¿Y eso qué? Cada uno tiene lo que se merece… -

Pero a Ron se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tonks, tú tienes que ayudarme, por favor –juntó las manos listo para rogar.

**Continuará…**


End file.
